Azumanga Daioh Plus Six
by Luna Murphy aka Anj
Summary: After six years of college in the United States, Chiyo-chan returns to Japan to visit all of her old high school friends . . . and to confess her love for Sakaki.
1. Scary?

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any of these characters. Azumanga Daioh belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma and various associated publishers, producers, etc.

I wish to thank my beta-readers, Di and Gina.

This story is set six years after the girls graduate from high school. My notes and artwork for the story are available at my website, which you can access via my user profile.

-----

Azumanga Daioh Plus Six

By Anj

Chapter One: Scary?

Sakaki sat quietly on a bench at the airport. She was much too early, of course, but she was looking forward to seeing Chiyo again. Closing her eyes, she recalled how her friend had looked six years ago -- a just-turned-thirteen high school graduate with wide eyes and pigtails, headed for the United States. Not that it could be empirically proven, but Sakaki felt certain that Chiyo had been the cutest child on earth. Cuter than a tabby. Cuter than a calico kitten. Very nearly as cute as an Iriomote mountain cat.

In her letter, Chiyo had said that now having earned three bachelors and two masters degrees, she would take a short break before going on to get a Ph.D. Getting one degree had been hard enough work, as far as Sakaki was concerned. She couldn't even imagine studying at Chiyo's pace.

It had been a long time since Chiyo had sent any pictures. Sakaki wondered what she looked like after an adolescence overseas. Had she ever gotten taller than Osaka? Taller than Yomi? Sakaki smiled at the thought that Chiyo could even be tall enough to look her in the eye.

In her last year of high school, Chiyo had worn her pigtails lower than in her first two years. Were they even lower now? Or would she have abandoned that hairstyle altogether? Sakaki hoped not. Pigtails were cute. She envisioned Chiyo looking just the same as when she left, except taller and perhaps with a figure.

"Waugh! My juice! I spilled my juice! Noooooo!"

Sakaki looked over her shoulder. Tomo was nowhere in sight, but the voice was unmistakable. How many rooms away was she? And still so loud? Sakaki stared at the billboard beside the entryway. Five times the size of life, Kagura grinned back from an advertisement for a sporting goods store.

A minute or so later, Yomi came through the gate and looked around. She still wore her white lab coat from the pharmacy. Shuffling a few steps behind her was a weeping office lady with a juice can dangling from one hand. Yomi met Sakaki's gaze and waved. Sakaki stood as her friends approached.

Tomo continued to mutter, "My juice. My juice."

"Please, just stop. There are vending machines everywhere. If you're that thirsty, buy another can." Yomi grumbled. Then she smiled at Sakaki, "She's not here yet, is she?"

"No. The plane just landed two minutes ago. Is anyone else coming?"

"Kaorin's shift at the observatory starts in just an hour. But Osaka said she'd be here. She's bringing her boyfriend."

Tomo looked up. "What's his name again?"

Yomi paused, then shook her head. "I can never remember. I haven't met him, either."

At that moment, Osaka rounded the corner with a painfully nondescript young man in tow. Average height, average build, average face. His only distinguishing feature was that he wore glasses with large, squarish lenses. He looked kind of familiar, but Sakaki couldn't say for certain whether or not she'd seen him before.

"Hey there," Osaka called. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mmm." Sakaki nodded.

The young man bowed his head slightly. "Nice to see you again, Sakaki-san. You, too, Mizuhara-san. And Tokino-san."

Sakaki exchanged glances with Tomo and Yomi. They both shrugged. Obviously, they were also at a loss. Better not to admit anything. Sakaki bowed. "Nice to see you again." She hoped Osaka would say his name before anyone had to admit that they didn't know him.

"How are things at our old high school, Osaka?" Tomo piped. "Are Yukari-chan and Nyamo-chan still there?"

"Kurosawa-sensei almost got married last year, but I think Yukari-chan and I scared him away."

_Intentionally? _Sakaki wondered.

They all turned to face the commotion as the passengers came through the gate. They searched the crowd for pigtails.

A young woman in ripped camouflage fatigues and a black leather biker jacket, with many gleaming silver zippers, snaps, and buckles, stopped and scanned the room. From her combat boots to her electric blue hair, she looked like someone to be feared. Aside from having more earrings than could be easily counted from this distance, her eyebrow, nose, and lower lip were each pierced as well. She scratched at the abstract pattern of black curves tattooed on the side of her neck, then looked directly into Sakaki's eyes. Sakaki took a step back.

The scary girl raised her hand and called, "Hi, everyone!"

With Osaka screaming to her right and Tomo screaming to her left, Sakaki couldn't be sure whether or not she was screaming too.

The girl whipped out a camera and took their picture. Then she laughed. "This was worth it just for the looks on your faces."

"Ch-chi-chiyo-chan?" Osaka stumbled forward.

_No! No, no, no, nonononononono. _Sakaki took another step back.

Chiyo rushed up and hugged her tightly. "Sakaki-san, I missed you."

Sakaki froze, unable to return the embrace. She gazed up at the ceiling.

"Sakaki-san."

She gulped.

Chiyo's grip tightened. "Sakaki-san. Down here. Look at me."

Slowly, Sakaki turned her gaze downward. Tears blurred the edges of her vision. "You look so . . . different."

Chiyo held up a lock of her hair. "This will wash out." She pointed to the tattoo. "And a little soap and water will take care of this, too." She tapped her fingertip to each of the various facial piercings. "And these are held on with spirit gum. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to induce cardiac arrest."

Sakaki's muscles unclenched gradually. She tried not to quiver visibly.

"You've grown up a lot, Chiyo-chan." Osaka's boyfriend smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

Chiyo cocked her head. "Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm . . ." He hesitated, glancing at Yomi, Tomo, and Sakaki, who all leaned expectantly toward him. "Ooyama Masaaki. We went to high school together."

"We did?"

"Yes. We were in the same class all three years."

"We were?" Yomi muttered softly.

Pointing, Tomo shouted, "But I don't remember you at all!"

Masaaki hung his head. "None of you?"

"I'm sorry." Sakaki said.

Osaka patted his arm, then frowned as she looked at her friends. "I'm surprised at all of you. Masaaki was even the graduate delegate. You should pay more attention to things that happen around you."

They all stared at her, stunned. This from the girl who had slept nearly every day in class?

Masaaki sighed. "I expected you at least to remember me, Chiyo-chan. You helped me with trigonometry."

Chiyo's eyes widened and she drew in a deep breath, then she paused and furrowed her brow. "Oh. Yes, of course. It's nice to see you again." She obviously still had no clue. "Oh!" She pointed at the billboard with Kagura's image. "How cool!"

Tomo frowned. "Yeah, she's everywhere. Taunting me with her success."

Yomi glanced at her. "You, specifically?"

Chiyo whirled around and clasped Yomi's and Osaka's hands. "I need to get my things from the baggage claim, but I'm looking forward to a long, lingering dinner together. I want to hear how all of you are doing."

"We want to hear about Chiyo-chan's life in America, too." Osaka grinned widely, with open mouth. After a moment, she gasped. "Oh, what if you don't remember how to be Japanese?"

"Uh . . ." Chiyo looked at Yomi, seeming to ask for help.

Osaka stepped closer. "When you were in America, did you wear your shoes inside the house?"

"Well, yes. But it's not because I forgot to take them off. I just did it their way because I was living there. I saw a lot of Americans put their shoes up on chairs, tables, sofas, and even beds. I couldn't bring myself to do that, but it wasn't unusual to see."

Everyone around her visibly shuddered.

Osaka's eyes widened. "But what if someone stepped in dog poop and then went into their house and lay down on their bed with their shoes on . . ."

Tomo covered her ears and screamed, "Stop! Don't say it!"

Chiyo shrugged. "That did happen to someone I know, actually. She just washed the blanket, cleaned the carpet, and grumbled a lot of bad words in rapid succession."

Everyone shuddered again. Tomo clamped one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth. "Oh, I'm going to be sick just thinking about it."

"Er, anyway . . . which way to the baggage claim?"

-----

"In her last e-mail, Kaorin-san told me that Chihiro-san moved out?" Chiyo took a bite of her croquette.

Yomi nodded.

"Kaorin seemed really upset about it," Tomo mused, "I don't understand why, though. Roommates are such a hassle. Living alone is so much better."

Yomi's eyebrow twitched, and light glinted off the lenses of her glasses.

"What?" Tomo cocked her head. "It's true! It's so nice, not having to fight with you for the toilet in the mornings anymore, and not having to label my food to keep you from eating it."

"I never ate anything that belonged to you!" Yomi shouted, "And my labels never stopped you, did they?"

"Huh? I think you're remembering wrong."

Yomi slammed her hand down on the table, splashing a few drops out of everyone's cups. "It's you who's remembering wrong!"

Chiyo stared at her plate. She knew that Kaorin and Chihiro had been more than just roommates. Chiyo and Kaorin had exchanged e-mail messages frequently during college. It began when Kaorin enrolled in a nine-month study-abroad program and contacted Chiyo for advice on getting along in the United States. Their correspondence flourished when they discovered that they had a particular characteristic in common, and they had confided in each other rather deeply on occasion. So when Kaorin went back to Japan and moved in with Chihiro, Chiyo had known that the real reason hadn't been economic.

Chiyo gazed at Sakaki, who elegantly raised her chopsticks to her beautiful lips. Her face was a little leaner these days, but she still had that magnificent long, glossy, black hair. Chiyo glanced behind Sakaki and noticed that, seated in an ordinary chair like this, her hair very nearly brushed the floor.

Chiyo sighed. She and Kaorin had one more thing in common, after all. She had not yet mentioned this to Kaorin, though.

"Chiyo-chan, do you have a boyfriend in America?" Osaka smiled.

Tomo let go of Yomi's hair, and Yomi let go of Tomo's ears, and they sat down quietly. Sakaki leaned toward Chiyo.

Chiyo shook her head. "No, I don't have anyone right now."

"Right now? So you have been dating Americans!" Tomo propped her elbows on the table.

"I wonder what kind of person Chiyo-chan likes?" Looking up, Osaka touched the corner of her mouth with her fingertip.

Chiyo squirmed. "Um . . . well . . . the first person I dated was tall and very good at sports, but also very quiet. The second person was a classmate who always doodled cute little kitties and puppies in the margins of organic chemistry class notes. The third and most recent person was a veterinarian."

"Huh, sounds like those guys didn't have anything in common." Tomo snatched a slice of cucumber off Yomi's plate.

Yomi didn't react. She just stared into Chiyo's eyes for a moment, then looked away. "Hmm."

Chiyo smiled at Masaaki. "We can see what kind of person Osaka-san likes." Then she looked at Sakaki. "What about Sakaki-san?"

Sakaki blushed and hunched her shoulders. "Uh, well, I . . . I've never gone on a date."

"Never? Really?"

Sakaki nodded.

Chiyo was amazed. On one hand, it was nice to know that Sakaki was still single. On the other hand, it struck her as rather sad that in her mid-twenties she had never gone out even once.

"Yomi doesn't go out much, either," Tomo said loudly.

Yomi looked pointedly at Tomo. "That's better than having a long string of first dates, and never getting a second."

"Waa!"

While Tomo and Yomi pulled on each other's cheeks, spilling more beverages in the process, Sakaki cleared her throat and softly changed the subject. "Do you have any pets?"

Chiyo shook her head. "I suppose it's been long enough now that I'm willing to think about bringing another animal into my life. But I couldn't just rush out and get a new dog after Tadakichi-san passed away. There can never be a replacement for him." Her throat tightened more with each word.

Tears gleamed in Sakaki's eyes, and she covered Chiyo's hand with her own.

Chiyo turned her hand over and interlaced her fingers with Sakaki's, then squeezed. "Thank you," she mouthed. A moment later, she felt hot breath on her neck. She whirled around to find herself face to face with Osaka. "A!"

Osaka grinned. "I was looking at your tattoo. It looks like a sea slug with stripes."

". . . Sea slug?"

"Sea slug."

Masaaki looked over Osaka's shoulder. "Definitely a sea slug. _Chelidonura inornata _?"

"I think it looks more like _Chelidonura philinopsis _."

Chiyo blinked. "Osaka-san, are you sure you shouldn't be teaching biology instead of history?"

"Ayumu's genius is vast indeed." Masaaki nodded solemnly.

Everyone at the table stared at him. After several seconds, Yomi adjusted her glasses and coughed.

Chiyo reached under her seat. Now that people were mostly finished eating, she decided it was a good time to distribute the gifts. "I brought something from America for everyone." She passed a jar across the table to Yomi. "Strawberry-rhubarb preserves. It seems to be something of a specialty in the smaller towns near where I was."

"I've never even heard of rhubarb. What is it?"

"It's . . . a vegetable. I think." Chiyo had never actually seen one of the plants. She'd only tasted it in pies and cakes. "It's supposed to be kind of bitter by itself, but it's really good when combined with something sweet, like strawberries. I'm told that the stalks look like celery, but red. You don't need to do anything special to prepare that stuff in the jar. Just spread it on bread or crackers."

"I look forward to trying it. I'll let you know what I think."

Chiyo then leaned across the table to give Tomo a snowglobe.

Tomo shook it violently, then set it on the table. She grinned malevolently and cackled as she watched the glitter swirl around. "This is fun, but why Stonehenge? Isn't that in England?"

"Actually, that's Carhenge."

Tomo picked up the globe and peered inside. "Cars? Whoa! They are! They're cars, stacked like Stonehenge! That's really warped!"

"It exists."

"No way!"

"Out in the Nebraska countryside, surrounded by cow pastures and cornfields, there is Carhenge. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Tomo shook the globe again, apparently enthralled. "I must go there on my next vacation!"

Chiyo turned to Osaka and handed her a jar. "Nebraska is also known for corn. This is corn cob jelly." At the bewildered look on Osaka's face, she quickly added, "It tastes much better than it sounds." Then she reached past Osaka to give Masaaki a tube of sausage. "I originally bought this for Chihiro-san. But it seems like I won't get to see her, so I want you to enjoy it. It's deer meat."

Sakaki drew in her breath sharply. Chiyo decided not to mention that she knew the hunter who had killed the deer and sold her the sausage.

Leaving in the bag only the box of walnut cookies that she'd give to Kaorin later, Chiyo turned toward Sakaki and put a cub-sized plush white tiger into her hands. The blush spreading across Sakaki's face revealed that she still liked stuffed animals as much as she had in school. Chiyo smiled, feeling warmth rise in her cheeks as well. "Omaha has one of the best zoos in America. One of the things they're famous for is having a whole lot of white tigers."

Sakaki hugged the toy. "Thank you, Chiyo-chan."

At the next table, a little boy who was dining with his mother raised his hand and shouted, "Yoshio-kun! Over here!" His mother promptly shushed him, then bowed a silent apology to the other customers.

Another mother and son joined them. Yoshio clutched a stack of trading cards in his hands. He whispered louder than normal speech. "Taka-kun, do you have your sports cards with you? Mom bought me a new pack of swimmers today. I have two Kaguras. Can I trade you one for a Yamada?"

"No way. I only have one Yamada and I already have a Kagura."

Yoshio frowned, then set his cards on the table.

Chiyo pushed her chair back slightly and leaned toward them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help hearing . . ."

Both boys and both mothers stared at her, terror in their eyes. For the first time, Chiyo regretted punking up her appearance. She smiled and bowed, trying to look nonthreatening. "Did you say you have a spare Kagura-san card?"

Yoshio nodded, then held it out to show her. His hand shook as if he was afraid that Chiyo might bite him. The card had an excellent photo of Kagura diving off the starting platform.

"I don't have any cards to trade, but are you willing to sell it for money? I'll pay enough for you to buy two new packs." She pulled her wallet out of her jacket's inside breast pocket.

Apparently feeling bold all of a sudden, he cleared his throat. "Two-thousand yen."

Chiyo suspected that he could probably buy at least three packs with that amount, but she wasn't going to argue. She opened her wallet. "Oops. I forgot. I haven't had my money changed yet. All I have is American dollars." She pulled out a twenty. "I think that this about right. Will you take it?" She wished she'd thought to check the current exchange rate.

He eyed the money suspiciously.

Tomo pulled out a calculator and punched the buttons, keeping the screen from anyone else's view. Then she took Chiyo's twenty dollar bill and handed her two thousand-yen bills. "It's close enough."

Yomi pried the calculator out of Tomo's hand. "Hey! You cheated her! Give her the rest of it!"

"I'm really not worried about it," Chiyo said, grinning and waving her hand dismissively. Then she handed the little boy the two-thousand yen, and received her Kagura card.

Yoshio clutched the money to his chest and giggled. His friend gaped and both mothers buried their faces in their hands.

Chiyo showed the card to Sakaki, Osaka, and Masaaki, who were all leaning toward her. After everyone had a good look, she put it safely in her wallet. "By the way, Tomo," Chiyo began.

Yomi let Tomo out of the headlock and sat down. Tomo fell back into her chair, flicked a grain of rice off her plate in Yomi's direction, then grinned at Chiyo. "Yes?"

"How come you're an office lady? I thought you were going to join the ICPO."

Tomo's face froze for an instant, then she wailed loudly. Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked, Osaka and Masaaki covered their ears, Sakaki took a sip of her tea, and Yomi screamed, "Shut up!"

Tomo thumped her head on the table repeatedly.

Sakaki leaned close to Chiyo's ear and whispered, "She was expelled halfway through regular police training."

Somehow, Chiyo was not surprised.

Masaaki looked at their empty plates, then at all of the still-staring customers. "I think our work here is done. Perhaps we should move on."

"Chiyo-chan, should I drop you off at your parents' house?" Yomi asked.

Chiyo cleared her throat and ducked her head. "First, I'd like to wash my hair and change clothes. Is anyone willing to let me use their shower?" She really didn't want her parents to see her looking like this, not even as a joke.

Sakaki nodded. "My apartment isn't far from here."

-----

"Chiyo-chan's been in there a long time," Tomo muttered, "I wonder what she's doing."

Kneeling on the floor, Sakaki swished a feather toy and Maya jumped for it. "It might take several washings to get the dye out."

Yomi yawned and stretched. Tomo, seated beside her on the couch, reached over and poked her belly. Yomi grabbed her hand and glared at her. Tomo grinned and leaned away.

Yomi folded her arms. "Osaka and . . . her boyfriend . . . offered to give you a ride home. Why didn't you go with them? After I drop Chiyo-chan off, it'll be really far out of my way to take you back to your apartment."

Sakaki had wondered the same thing, but hadn't said anything. She tried to keep from ever getting between Tomo and Yomi. Her life was much calmer that way.

"You forgot his name already?" Tomo laughed loudly. "And after spending three years in school with him!"

"Tell me then, what is his name?"

"It's . . . Sakaki-chan, tell her!"

"Ooyama Masaaki."

Tomo folded her arms and gloated. "See? Sakaki-chan remembers."

Yomi narrowed her eyes. "You are such an idiot."

Chiyo came out of the bathroom, now clad in a nice pair of olive slacks and a respectable, cream colored blouse. Her damp hair was almost its natural color, except slightly darker. At least it wasn't blue. And the tattoo and facial piercings had mercifully washed away, also. However, although she only wore one small pair of hoop earrings now, Sakaki could see the holes in her earlobes. She really had gotten four sets of piercings. Maybe she had gone a little bit bad in America after all.

"I'm sorry to keep everyone up so late."

Yomi stood. "It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

Chiyo nodded, then turned to Sakaki. Before she could say anything, though, Tomo pointed at her. "Chiyo-suke! When are we going to your summer house?"

"Don't be so presumptuous." Yomi grumbled.

"It's the beginning of summer. That means it's time to hit the beach!" Tomo persisted.

Chiyo blinked. "Uh . . . well . . . I hadn't considered it. But that would be fun, wouldn't it? I suppose any time would be fine. Does everyone have weekends off?"

Tomo nodded.

"We could go out early Saturday morning and come back late Sunday," Chiyo suggested.

"What about Friday?" Tomo clenched both fists and crouched. "Could we go out Friday evening after everyone gets off work? We need to maximize the time for fun."

"But doesn't Kaorin-san work the night shift?"

Yomi nodded. "But instead of five nights a week, she works extra long shifts four nights a week, Monday through Thursday. So going out Friday night should be fine for her, too."

Chiyo turned back to Sakaki. "Is it okay for you?"

Sakaki looked at Maya. "But I can't leave him alone for two nights."

"Bring him along."

Sakaki picked up the Iriomote mountain cat and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to go on a trip?"

He meowed.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

He meowed again, flexing his paws.

"Okay." Sakaki faced Chiyo and nodded. "We'll both come along."

Chiyo stared at Sakaki and Maya. "Can you really understand what he . . ."

Yomi leaned close to Chiyo's ear. "Don't ask. Trust me. Just don't ask."

"Ah. Well then. I'll call everyone else tomorrow and tell them about the trip." Chiyo approached Sakaki and reached out her hand like she was going to touch Sakaki's arm. Then she hesitated. She put her fingertips by Maya's nose so he could sniff, then scritched him between the ears.

Chiyo, Tomo, and Yomi went through the kitchen to the entryway and donned their shoes. Sakaki stiffened as Chiyo slipped on the black leather jacket. Then Chiyo unsnapped one of the pockets, fished out an adorable little leopard cub plushie, and clipped it to her zipper pull. She met Sakaki's gaze, smiled widely, and giggled. Relief washed over Sakaki. Chiyo was still cute after all.


	2. Setting a Trap

Azumanga Daioh Plus Six

By Anj

Chapter Two: Setting a Trap

It took some digging and a bit of assistance from some of her father's business contacts, but Chiyo managed to get Kagura's phone number. It wasn't Kagura who answered, though, but a man speaking in crisp, professional tones. After a bit of perfunctory verbiage that sounded very scripted, he informed her that Kagura was not able to take personal calls at this time.

"That's certainly to be expected. Would you please take a message? I'm Mihama Chiyo. I'm an old friend of Kagura-san's from high school."

He sounded it out, hopefully writing it down as well. "Mi-ha-ma Chi-yo. Would you like to leave a phone number?"

Chiyo had barely uttered the last digit when she heard the man squawk. Then Kagura came on the line. "Chiyo-chan? Is it really you? Are you calling from overseas?"

"No, I'm in Japan. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go back to America or if I'm going to continue my studies here."

"You're still a student? So you must be in graduate school. What kind of career are you aiming for?"

"I'm considering staying in college until I've earned every degree that's offered."

Kagura laughed. "If anyone else said that, I'd think it was a joke."

Chiyo giggled. "Kagura-san, I know you're very busy, so I won't keep you long. But I did want to extend the invitation to my summer house this weekend. Sakaki-san, Yomi-san, Tomo-chan, Osaka-san, and Kaorin-san are all going. I don't know for sure about Osaka-san's boyfriend, but he is invited. We'll leave Friday evening and return Sunday evening."

"I appreciate the invitation. But I really can't. I have a photo shoot Friday and a competition on Saturday." She really sounded disappointed. "And my manager is making hand signals at me. I have to go now. But I'll put your name on the special list, so if you call, as long as I'm not in the pool or with a sponsor, he'll put you through."

"Thank you. Good luck in your upcoming competition!"

"Thanks. Later, then."

"Bye."

-----

Yomi's senior colleague came into the back room. "There's a young lady at the counter asking for you."

At the prescription drop-off desk, Chiyo stood reading a pamphlet on nutrition. Yomi hurried forward. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you're sick!"

"Healthy as can be. I just wondered when you take your lunch?"

"In about an hour."

"If I wait at the bookstore across the street, will you join me for udon?"

"Do you mean that restaurant down the block?"

Chiyo nodded.

"I'll come get you when I'm ready."

Chiyo slipped the pamphlet back into the literature rack. "Okay. I'll see you then." She waved, then turned and walked away with a cheerful bounce to her step. Yomi smiled. It was nice to see Chiyo in pigtails again, even if she tied them so low now that her hair draped on her shoulders.

Unfortunately, a rush of prescriptions kept Yomi from leaving the pharmacy until an hour and forty-five minutes later. She entered the bookstore, hoping that Chiyo hadn't given up on her.

Chiyo stood by the magazine stand, reading from the latest issue of a popular sports magazine. She looked up and smiled. "Kagura-san is on the covers of three different publications! This one has an eight page article about her! It's amazing!"

"Last week, she was on five covers."

Chiyo's eyes widened. "Impressive. It seems like of all of us, she's gone the farthest."

Yomi winked. "It's not a race, Chiyo-chan. And even if it is, it's not over yet."

Chiyo grinned, then put the magazine back in its place. "Ready to eat?"

"What kind of question is that?"

They headed for the restaurant. As they walked in the door, Chiyo leaned close. "Order anything you want. It's my treat."

Yomi ordered her usual curry udon, super-sized. Chiyo went for katsudon. While they waited for their meals, Chiyo propped her chin in her palms. "I haven't had a good udon since I left. There are restaurants in America that have it on the menu, but it's been modified to suit Western tastes."

"You won't be disappointed. I eat here at least twice a week. This is my favorite place."

Chiyo grinned. Then she pointed at her pigtails. "By the way, does this make me look too young? Should I wear it loose instead?"

"You . . . are young."

"But . . . nevermind."

"What's wrong with looking nineteen when you are nineteen?"

Chiyo sighed. "I'm not sure I can explain."

Their bowls arrived, and they paused to eat. After several bites, Chiyo asked softly, "Do you talk to Kaorin-san often?"

"We go out for drinks about once a month. She's the only person who I can get to sing karaoke with me. Why?"

"Does she . . . ? I mean, do you know if . . . ?" Chiyo frowned. "I have no idea how to ask this."

Yomi sipped her tea. "Does it concern her work or her personal life?"

"Personal life."

"Does it concern Chihiro moving out?"

"Not really . . . maybe."

Yomi adjusted her glasses. How much could she tell Chiyo without Kaorin getting angry? "Did you know that the two of them were romantically involved?"

Chiyo exhaled slowly, fanned her face, then grinned widely. "Whew! I didn't know if you knew that, so I was afraid to get too detailed."

Yomi coughed. "Well, if you knew, then . . . what's your question?"

"Did they separate because . . . that is, is Kaorin-san still in love with Sakaki-san?"

Yomi nodded, lowering her voice. "Chihiro knew she was the second-choice going into it. I think she had hoped that over time she would naturally slide into the first-choice position. It didn't happen, or at least it wasn't happening fast enough. So she did what she had to do for her own sake."

Chiyo was silent for a long time. She slurped up several noodles, then whispered, "Does Sakaki-san like Kaorin-san?"

"I think she notices her even less than she did during high school."

"Ah."

Yomi cleared her throat. "When you described the people you dated in America, I noticed the common thread."

"You did?"

"And so, I don't think you should hold back because of Kaorin's feelings. She will never approach Sakaki directly. And Sakaki will never notice her without a miracle." Yomi leaned forward. "But Chiyo-chan, tell me . . . why did you want to talk to me about this? Why me over anyone else in the group?"

"Because in the e-mails Kaorin-san sent to me, she sometimes mentioned spending time with you. I thought that if anyone would know about her, it would be you."

Yomi felt her cheeks growing warm. She hoped the grin forming on her face wasn't too goofy. "She mentions me?"

Chiyo gasped.

"What?"

"Do you like her?"

Yomi sighed. "I don't know."

They finished their meals, then headed out. Chiyo nodded in the direction of a cake shop. "Do you have time for dessert?"

Yomi grinned and cackled softly.

Within minutes, Chiyo had a sliver of raspberry torte, and Yomi had a slice of chocolate cherry cheesecake.

"This is new on the menu! I've never had it before." Yomi raised her fork eagerly, then leaned back, savoring the rich flavor. "Oh, it's delicious squared."

Chiyo giggled. "Can I have a little taste? I'll let you have a bite of mine in exchange."

"Of course. You treated me, after all." Then Yomi lowered her voice. "I'm still thinking about what you asked before, about Kaorin." She glanced around, then leaned forward. "Do you remember the athletics festival during our last year in high school? You and I were both cheerleaders."

Chiyo nodded.

"Kaorin came over and talked to us for a moment. Not much. Just a couple of sentences. But she said that it was cute that I was a cheerleader. And then, just for one tiny, fleeting instant, she looked at me the way she always looked at Sakaki."

"I don't remember that."

Yomi shrugged. Chiyo hadn't even hit puberty at that point, so it would have surprised her if Chiyo had noticed such things. "That's the only time anyone has ever looked at me that way. But that's what I want. Whether it's Kaorin or anyone else, all I want is for someone to look at me that way again."

Chiyo nodded. "Someone will, I'm certain of it."

Yomi took another bite of her cake, then traced circles on her plate with the tine of her fork. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you for saying so."

-----

Chiyo walked Yomi back to the pharmacy, then went directly to the veterinary hospital. After explaining to the woman at the counter that she didn't have any animals with her, that she just wanted to see Sakaki and would cheerfully wait until she had a free moment, she took a seat in the corner of the lobby and flipped through a cat magazine.

It was quite a while before Sakaki came out. Chiyo's heart beat faster at the sight of her in a long lab coat, with a stethoscope hanging around her neck. "I'm sorry it took so long, Chiyo-chan."

"I understand. You can't leave a patient, after all. I just wanted to ask if you had any free time tonight or tomorrow night."

"Tonight I'll be helping at the zoo after they close. The lions are due for their vaccinations."

"That sounds . . . dangerous."

"After that zookeeper was attacked a few years ago, they've changed the way things are done. It's much safer now."

Fear choked Chiyo's throat. She grabbed Sakaki's hands, noticing the many small scars that marked them. "Don't get bitten! Or . . ."

"It's all right. Their regular veterinarian will actually be giving the shots. I'll only be assisting." Sakaki smiled. "Besides, wild cats seem to like me. It's only domestic cats I need to worry about." She blushed slightly as she removed her hands from Chiyo's grasp. "As for tomorrow night, all I had planned was packing for the trip."

"Would you have time to have dinner with me? Maybe see a movie or a play?"

Sakaki nodded. "That sounds nice."

"I'll meet you at your apartment at seven o'clock."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye!" Chiyo skipped out. Time to go shopping for a new outfit!

-----

From the moment Chiyo arrived on her doorstep, Sakaki felt underdressed. Chiyo's black dress with its rather revealing neckline bordered on a formal gown. Sakaki offered to change into something a little nicer than slacks and a pullover blouse, but Chiyo grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

They went to a famous restaurant far out of Sakaki's price range, and Chiyo paid. This place was sufficiently prominent that two members of the kitchen staff had been competitors on _Iron Chef_. Supposedly, reservations had to be made months in advance, but Chiyo could not possibly have planned that far ahead. Apparently the Mihama name was enough to open any door -- and to deter commentary from the waitstaff regarding Sakaki's attire. It was usually so easy to forget that Chiyo was rich. This was the first time Sakaki had ever really seen her show off. She wondered about the reason.

After dinner, they went to the theater to see, of all things, a stage musical adaptation of a television anime series from a few years earlier, which Sakaki had never watched. Very strange, surreal stuff about princes and miracles and sword duels. Lots of roses. All of the actors were female, even for male characters. It was interesting, at least.

Sakaki looked at Chiyo's profile, illuminated by the light from the stage. Her loose hair tumbled around her shoulders. The iridescent white stones of her choker glimmered like stars, as did the matching stones in her ears. In all four sets of earrings.

Chiyo turned and met Sakaki's gaze. Sakaki held it a moment, then looked toward the stage. Feeling Chiyo's hand come to rest on top of her own, Sakaki swallowed hard.

At the end of the evening, they took a taxi back to Sakaki's apartment complex. Chiyo asked the driver to wait, then escorted Sakaki upstairs.

"Thank you for everything this evening." Sakaki felt very warm as she unlocked her door.

"Thank you for joining me." Chiyo stepped closer. "May I come inside for just a moment? I have something I want to tell you in private."

Sakaki nodded, then closed the door behind Chiyo. She started to remove her shoes, but Chiyo touched her arm. "Here in the entryway is fine. I can tell you before you go in."

Sakaki stood still, waiting.

Chiyo blushed, then smiled, looking down. "You can't go around saying that you've never been on a date, now." She looked up suddenly, locking gazes. Then she reached up and interlaced her fingers behind Sakaki's neck. Sakaki's heart pounded as Chiyo pulled her down. Chiyo's lips were soft and warm and gone far too quickly.

Chiyo continued to face Sakaki as she reached behind her for the doorknob. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow . . ." Of course. The group excursion to the summer house. "Yes. I'll see you then." She stepped forward, reaching for Chiyo.

Chiyo smiled, then slipped outside.

Sakaki stared at the closed door for some time, then took off her shoes and stepped up into the apartment. Maya looked at her from atop a bookshelf, swishing his tail. Sakaki brushed her fingertips across her lips. "My first kiss . . ." She dropped to her knees, then sprawled on her back on the tatami, laughing and crying at the same time.

-----

Sakaki arrived at the Mihama home first. She set Maya loose on the enormous lawn, then rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Chiyo came out. Today she was dressed down to normal, in cargo shorts and a Necoconeco t-shirt. The two of them stood facing one another, silent and motionless, for what seemed like several minutes. Sakaki felt her face growing warm, and she noticed that Chiyo's cheeks were pretty red, also.

Chiyo looked around, then nodded toward Maya. Sakaki turned and saw him sniffing around the roots of a big tree. "That's the tree that he and Tadakichi-san always used to play under." Chiyo's voice seemed small. "I wonder, do you think he remembers? Is he looking for Tadakichi-san?"

When Chiyo had been a child, Sakaki had always comforted her by putting her hand on top of her head. Now that Chiyo was grown up, Sakaki wondered if she could still do that. If not, then what? Should she take Chiyo's hand? Hug her? Chiyo was still short, though. She almost but not quite came up to Sakaki's chin. Hesitantly, Sakaki raised her hand and set it on top of Chiyo's head.

Chiyo turned toward her and lay her face on Sakaki's chest. She slipped her arms around Sakaki's waist and sighed. Sakaki stroked her hair. Chiyo chuckled softly. "You're petting me like a cat."

Sakaki quickly removed her hand.

"I wasn't complaining." Chiyo stepped away, smiling.

A honk announced the arrival of the first car, so Chiyo hit the button to open the gate. A respectable white four-door sedan came up the driveway and parked, then Yomi, Tomo, and Kaorin got out.

Chiyo grinned. "Now the only ones left are Osaka-san and, er," she hesitated, then glanced at Sakaki, "Ooyama-san?" Sakaki nodded.

Yomi pulled Sakaki aside and whispered, "We've got too many people for one car."

Sakaki understood. She kept her gaze on Chiyo, who was chatting with Kaorin. Behind them, Maya chased Tomo. "Whatever happens, Chiyo-chan will be in your vehicle."

Yomi nodded.

Osaka pulled slowly through the gate. She had her new car, pristine and pretty, not a scratch on it yet. She parked, then got out and greeted everyone.

Chiyo looked inside the car. "Isn't Ooyama-san with you?"

"I told him that this was just for girls."

"But I invited him."

"I lied. Actually, he has to work. So it ends up being just girls anyway. So it wasn't a lie."

"Er . . . okay, then. So it's three of us in each car?"

"Or four and two." Yomi said quickly. Tomo was already in Yomi's front passenger seat.

Sakaki scooped up Maya, then looked at Chiyo. "I'll ride with Osaka."

"I'll go with you!" Chiyo grabbed her baggage.

"I'll go with you, too!" Kaorin appeared by Sakaki's side.

"That wasn't the four and two I had in mind," Yomi grumbled.

Sakaki put her hand on Chiyo's shoulder and guided her to Yomi's car, then turned her back.

"But, Sakaki-san . . ."

Sakaki hurried away. Within a few steps, she found herself face to face with Kaorin. Remembering that Kaorin was prone to carsickness, she decided to warn her. Wanting to avoid hurting Osaka's feelings, she lowered her voice so only Kaorin could hear. "You should ride with Yomi."

"No, I'll go with you."

Sakaki looked at Osaka's car, then strode back to Yomi's. She put Maya into Chiyo's arms, then scratched between his round ears. "Be good for Chiyo-chan, okay?" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Kaorin following her. Deciding that it couldn't be helped, she returned to Osaka's car. She suspected that if she got into the back seat, as would be her inclination, Kaorin would join her there rather than taking the front. So Sakaki slid in beside Osaka. Kaorin took the seat directly behind her.

-----

Chiyo looked at Sakaki and Kaorin in Osaka's car. Kaorin leaned forward as much as the seatbelt would allow, which almost put her chin on Sakaki's shoulder. Maybe Chiyo had more competition from her than Yomi had let on. Of course, with Tomo in the car, Chiyo wouldn't be able to talk to Yomi about it. But Chiyo wondered why Sakaki had insisted that they be in different vehicles. And what had Sakaki whispered to Kaorin? The rising anxiety made Chiyo feel queasy. She sank into Yomi's back seat, holding Maya on her lap. He stared intently at her face as she stroked his coarse fur. Then he stood up and placed his front paws on the window sill, peering outside. Chiyo's thigh hurt where his back paws pressed down with all of his weight.

"Let's go!" Tomo shouted, jabbing her fist forward.


	3. Swimming With Sea Cucumbers

Azumanga Daioh Plus Six

By Anj

Chapter Three: Swimming With Sea Cucumbers

Kaorin lay in a heap on the floor, shivering. " . . . and then, when she answered my question, she turned around to look at me!" She pulled her knees up to her chest, then wrapped her arms tightly around them. "If that bridge hadn't had guardrails . . ." She pressed her forehead to her knees and whimpered.

Chiyo looked out the window at Osaka's car, with a fresh dent in the fender and a long scrape along the door. She now understood exactly why Sakaki had pushed her to Yomi's car. She should have gotten the clue when Sakaki sent Maya with her, but it didn't sink in until she saw Osaka's car drifting between lanes. She would have imagined that having experienced Yukari's driving firsthand, Osaka would not want to replicate it. But then again, Osaka's attention did tend to wander at times.

Yomi crouched beside Kaorin. "Would a cup of water help with your carsickness?"

Kaorin shook her head.

Tomo, sitting on the couch, held up her bag of snacks. "How about squid jerky? Nice and salty."

Covering her mouth, Kaorin scrambled to the restroom.

Yomi glared at Tomo.

"What? It's good." Tomo tossed the last handful into her mouth. Then she dropped the bag onto the table and whipped off her shirt, revealing a bright red bikini top.

"Are you in grade school?" Yomi shouted. "Are you ever going to stop wearing your swimsuit under your clothes?"

"This gets me to the water that much faster!" She stood and headed for the door.

"Ah!" Chiyo jumped up to block her path. "You shouldn't go swimming right after eating!"

Tomo backed off. "Okay, I'll wait."

Chiyo's eyes widened. Tomo was being rational. The world must be ending.

As soon as Chiyo stepped out of the way, Tomo ran past her. Chiyo pursued her onto the balcony, but Yomi's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Let her learn her lesson the hard way, Chiyo-chan."

"But she never learns any lessons. That's the problem."

"I've been saying that for years."

Chiyo sighed. "Well, we should put on our bathing suits and go down there. So when she gets into trouble, we'll be there to get her out of it."

"Do we have to?"

-----

Chiyo and Yomi stood thigh deep in water, watching as Sakaki dragged Tomo out of the ocean. Tomo wailed loudly about her stomach cramps. "You should have listened to Chiyo-chan," Yomi grumbled as they passed. Sakaki carried the still whining Tomo away from the shore, then dumped her on the beach blanket beside Kaorin, who had lingering nausea issues. Then she turned to walk away.

"Sakaki-san," Kaorin's voice quavered.

Sakaki glanced over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Um, nothing. Nevermind."

Sakaki headed back to the water. Behind her, she heard a wail of, "Waaa! I forgot the watermelon! Noooooooo!"

Maya scampered along the wet sand, running back when the waves came in and forward when they went out. Sakaki smiled, then joined Yomi and Chiyo. She and Chiyo gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Yomi cleared her throat, waded to deeper water, then swam away.

Osaka drifted by on an inner tube. "Whoa! Chiyo-chan, you're not in my group anymore!"

"Huh?"

She stared at Chiyo's breasts for a moment, then slowly turned to look at Sakaki's. "But you didn't quite make it to Sakaki's group."

Sakaki felt her cheeks grow warm, and she sat down, submerging all but her shoulders and head.

As Osaka floated away, Sakaki looked up at Chiyo. She wore a cute pink one-piece with a rose petal pattern. Sakaki sighed, then flopped over on her side. The cool water felt good on her face. After a moment, hands closed around her arm and pulled her above the surface.

Chiyo sat next to her. "Why did you go underwater like that?"

Sakaki looked away. Maya batted at a bit of seaweed that had washed ashore. "Hmm."

"That wasn't an answer."

Sakaki remained silent.

Chiyo sighed. "Shall we swim?"

Sakaki nodded.

They soon caught up to Yomi, who had stopped to float on her back. Yomi closed her eyes and smiled. "This is bliss. I haven't done anything like this for a long time."

"Neither have I." Chiyo rolled onto her back and drifted beside her. "I was in the very center of the United States, more than a thousand miles away from either ocean."

"What was that like?"

Sakaki floated closer to Chiyo to listen.

Chiyo sighed. "Really flat and empty. Even the largest city in Nebraska wouldn't qualify as a Tokyo suburb."

Yomi turned her head slightly to look at her. "So what did you do for fun?"

"A friend took me out to her family farm and taught me how to ride a horse. It was a really pretty type of horse called a 'paint.' She was white with brown spots. One of the spots on her neck was shaped exactly like a butterfly."

The image that formed in Sakaki's mind was so cute she started to shiver.

"I never realized how big horses were until I was right next to one. I didn't even come up to her shoulder. It was kind of scary at first. I thought she might step on me and I'd die. But she was really gentle. After a while I would feed her carrots and apples right out of my hand."

"That sounds nice." Sakaki sighed.

Chiyo glanced at Sakaki with a wide-eyed, innocent smile. "And then I joined a motorcycle gang and learned to fire a gun."

Sakaki choked and sank beneath the surface.

A moment later, thin arms hooked under her own and pulled her up. She opened her eyes to see a smirking Yomi, still floating on her back. Chiyo whispered in Sakaki's ear, "I was only teasing."

Sakaki exhaled slowly. "No motorcycle gang?"

Chiyo released Sakaki, then swam around in front of her. "None."

"No guns?"

"Only once. It was too loud, and hurt my ears. And the recoil made my wrists sore."

They treaded water, staring into each other's eyes. After a long pause, Sakaki asked, "Aren't you going to say that was a joke?"

Chiyo rolled over and did the backstroke, zipping away.

Yomi's smirk vanished. "Hey! Was that part true?" She looked at Sakaki. "I think America was bad for her."

Sakaki nodded. "Hmm."

A loud splash behind them announced Tomo's return to the water. She flailed around in something more or less resembling a breaststroke and slowly moved toward them. They felt the spray of the water she was kicking up well before she was within speaking distance. When she got close enough, she floated the rest of the way, panting for breath and occasionally spitting out water.

As soon as she was in range, Tomo poked Yomi's belly. "Whoa! Look at that tummy sticking out of the water!"

Yomi clubbed Tomo on the head with her foot.

A moment later, Tomo bobbed to the surface again, unfazed. "It's probably because when Chiyo took you out the other day, you had such a huge piece of cake!"

Sakaki blinked. "Chiyo took you out?"

"We had lunch on Wednesday." Yomi's voice carried a slight hesitation.

"I see. She took me out for dinner yesterday."

"Really?" Tomo splashed around. "I wonder when I get my free meal?"

Abruptly, Sakaki turned and swam full speed to deeper water. Was Chiyo taking everyone out, one at a time? So last night hadn't been special after all. Not slowing her pace, she closed her eyes, feeling her tears seep out to mix with the sea water.

When she finally looked forward, Sakaki realized she was about to collide with Osaka. She dove and zipped underneath, turning around as she came up on the other side.

Osaka giggled as her inner tube rose and fell in Sakaki's wake. "That was fun. Do it again!"

"Ah . . ." Sakaki glanced toward the sinking sun, then toward the beach. It seemed like a thin strip in the distance. She hadn't realized she'd gone so far.

"That's right, it's almost night. Would you please tow me to shore?"

Sakaki nodded and hooked her fingers through the tube's handle. She couldn't swim as fast this way, but hopefully they'd beat the darkness.

"Heh heh. That cloud over there looks like a big sea cucumber. And because it's sunset, it looks like it's on fire."

Sakaki didn't answer.

Osaka continued, "Did you know that a lot of people think sea cucumbers and sea slugs are the same thing? But they're not. Sea slugs are related to marine snails. Sea cucumbers are related to sea urchins and starfish."

"Ah."

"I've never eaten a sea slug, but I think sea cucumbers are delicious. Do you like them?"

"Sure." Actually, she was largely indifferent to the taste, but she was trying to find the shortest way to the end of this conversation.

"Did you know that there are more than a thousand different kinds of sea cucumber?"

"Ah."

"I haven't tasted that many."

Sakaki remained silent. She wondered if she'd strain her muscles if she tried to increase her speed.

"Some species of sea cucumber will turn inside out and dump their guts on you if you scare them. I've never seen that."

Sakaki ducked her head under water for as long as she could. Eventually she had to come up for air.

" . . . grow back in just a week. Wouldn't that be convenient if a person's internal organs could grow back like that? It would make surgery really easy."

The sky and sea continued to darken. The shoreline grew steadily more indistinct, even as they got closer. Sakaki shivered, partially from the cooling water and partially from fear. Suddenly a light appeared ahead of them. A feeble beam swept erratically over the surface of the water. Sakaki swam in that direction.

"Maybe a lighthouse?" Osaka mused. "We might be heading toward sharp rocks."

Sakaki thought it seemed too small for that. It was probably a flashlight.

"Or maybe it's a will-o'-the-wisp, leading us to our deaths. That's a western monster. Maybe it followed Chiyo-chan back from America."

Sakaki continued toward it. She heard Yomi shout, "There!"

The beam shone in Sakaki's eyes. She stopped swimming and covered her face with her free arm. The beam quickly moved to a spot a meter or so in front of her. She swam forward, and the beam moved ahead of her. Finally, she reached down and touched sand with her toes. She walked the rest of the way, dragging the inner tube.

Osaka stood up and raised her arm. "We have returned safely."

"I'm glad. We were worried." Chiyo adjusted her lantern from a spotlight to a floodlight. Tomo, Yomi, and Kaorin all stood behind her. Maya put one paw on Sakaki's foot and meowed loudly. Sakaki crouched to stroke the top of his head.

Tomo jumped, kicking up a lot of sand, then gave the thumbs up as she landed. "All right, since we're all back, it's time for the drinking and the dirty stories! Yeah!" She ran toward the house.

After everyone had cleaned up and gotten dressed, Tomo produced two large bottles of sake from her bag. "No Yukari-chan or Nyamo-chan to stop us this time."

"Well, we're all adults now, so there's no reason to stop you anyway." Yomi folded her arms.

"Hmm. But don't you think it feels kind of strange to be here without any teachers?" Tomo cocked her head.

Osaka raised her hand. "I'm a teacher."

"Oh, yeah." Tomo started filling glasses.

When Tomo got to her, Sakaki held up her hand. "Only half, please." She didn't really care much for it, but she didn't want to be rude and refuse altogether.

Tomo filled her glass completely anyway. "You can't have just half. It's not right." Then Tomo turned to Chiyo.

Chiyo held up both hands. "Um, I'm still nineteen, remember?"

"So?"

"I don't want to break the law." She went to the kitchen and returned with a can of juice. "I'll drink this, okay?"

Sakaki smiled a little. Despite having grown up to be a little strange, Chiyo remained good and law-abiding. That was a promising sign.

Tomo shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Tomo, Yomi, Kaorin, and Osaka were well into the second bottle by the time Sakaki had finished half of her glass. Chiyo leaned against the wall, quietly listening to the wild stories, the vast majority of which came from Tomo. Sakaki suspected that fewer than half of them were true. Or at least she hoped so.

Every so often, Chiyo would look at Sakaki and smile. Sakaki smiled back, feeling her face grow very warm.

Kaorin came over and leaned on Sakaki, looking into her glass. "You don't need a refill yet?"

Sakaki shook her head. "I probably won't finish this much."

Kaorin sighed, snuggling close and resting her chin on Sakaki's shoulder.

Sakaki glanced at Chiyo, who stared intently at something outside the window.

Yomi burst into song. Tomo and Osaka covered their ears, but Chiyo didn't even flinch.

Sakaki set her glass on the table and extricated herself from Kaorin's grasp. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She stood and headed up the stairs.

"Take me with you?" Kaorin asked very softly. Her face was blazing red.

Chiyo bit her lip and gazed at the floor.

Sakaki looked at Kaorin again and said firmly, "Good night." Then she patted her leg. "Maya!"

The cat came out from underneath the sofa and bounded to her. She scooped him up and cuddled him against her chest.

Behind her, she heard Yomi call, "Kaorin, come sing with me!" After some muffled words, both voices launched into a tune about rejection and unrequited love. Sakaki clenched her jaw. Kaorin was apparently every bit as tone deaf as Yomi.

-----

Sakaki couldn't sleep. Listening to the commotion below, she couldn't make out any words, so she just lay there, petting Maya. She could feel his rumbly purr shake her chest.

After everything had finally grown still and silent, she slipped out of the futon and crept downstairs. She glanced around the moonlit room. At least no one was sleeping on the floor here. They must have all made it to appropriate places.

Sakaki went outside and sat on the balcony. As she gazed at the dark ocean, the sound of the waves soothed her. Maya curled up on her lap and went to sleep. She stroked him idly, thinking about Chiyo. She had to figure out how she felt about the young woman. In high school, she'd grown to think of her as the cute younger sister she'd always wished she'd had. Now, however, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

Behind her, she heard the door slide, and then soft footsteps. "Sakaki-san?"

She turned to look at Kaorin. "Hmm?"

Kaorin sat beside her, only a few inches away. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to embarrass you. You don't like being touched, do you?"

"Hmm." Sakaki thought of Chiyo's fingers, interlaced behind her neck. The soft brush of her lips.

"I just get excited sometimes. Ever since the first moment I saw you, on the first day of high school . . . I never could work up the courage to actually say something to you back then, but now, I . . ."

_I already know. I figured it out a long time ago. Please don't say it._ Sakaki met her gaze. She kept her voice even, offering neither pity nor hope. "I'm sorry."

"S-s-sorry?" Kaorin looked away. "Ah. I understand." She stood up. Her voice cracked. "It's okay, really. Good night." She ran inside.

Sakaki leaned her forehead against the railing and sighed.

-----

"Sakaki-san! Sakaki-san!" Sakaki awoke to Chiyo's voice. She sounded alarmed. The air was cool, but Chiyo's hands on her shoulders were warm. Sakaki opened her eyes and saw that the sky was light.

"Is it dawn?" The raspiness of her voice surprised her. She rubbed her sore throat with one hand. The instant she moved, a band of pain tightened behind her eyes.

Chiyo leaned close. "You weren't out here all night, were you?"

"Umn."

"Ah! You're damp! You've got dew on your hair!"

Sakaki coughed, and her headache spiked.

"Oh, this is not good. You need to get inside and get warm." Chiyo tugged on Sakaki's sleeve.

Sakaki placed her hands on the wooden planks to push herself up. As she glanced down, she discovered a dead bird beside her. Suppressing a scream, she turned away quickly.

"Huh?" Chiyo looked. "Waugh!" She leaned against Sakaki, cheek to cheek. "I think Maya brought you breakfast. Yuck." Chiyo stood and pulled Sakaki up. Sakaki felt rather unsteady. Chiyo slipped her arm around her waist, and Sakaki gratefully leaned on her.

The house was still quiet. Sakaki whispered hoarsely, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to do my calisthenics. Then I found you." She looked up into Sakaki's eyes. "Why were you outside?"

"I was thinking . . . and then I fell asleep."

"Thinking about what?" Chiyo helped her up the stairs.

_You._ But she said nothing out loud.

Chiyo put Sakaki in a room by herself and helped her into a futon. "Do you want anything? Something to drink or eat maybe?"

"Hot tea would be nice."

"Your poor voice. Your throat must hurt a lot."

"Um."

"I'll be back soon." She tucked the cover a little closer around Sakaki's neck, then stood and backed out of the room.

-----

Chiyo had finished making the tea before she heard stirrings elsewhere in the house. Yomi wandered into the kitchen, covering her yawn with the back of her hand. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Chiyo poured tea into a cup, hesitated, then offered it to Yomi.

"Thanks."

Chiyo filled a second cup, then set it on a tray to take upstairs. "Sakaki-san is sick. I think she caught a cold."

"Really?"

Chiyo nodded, then picked up the tea tray.

"Are you taking that to her?"

"Yes."

"Let me come along. I have some medicines in my purse. Maybe one of them will be useful."

"Good idea!"

They went up to Sakaki's room. Her cheeks were red, and her breathing a bit labored. Chiyo knelt beside her. "I brought your tea."

Sakaki cracked her eyelids. "Thank you."

Yomi knelt on her other side. "What are your symptoms?"

"Sore throat and headache."

"Is that all?"

Sakaki sniffed, then coughed.

"Ah. I'll be right back."

Sakaki sat up and sipped at her tea. Chiyo rubbed her back, hoping Sakaki didn't mind. She'd been a little surprised by the forcefulness in Sakaki's voice when she'd turned Kaorin down last night. Now Chiyo wasn't sure if Sakaki just wasn't interested in Kaorin, or if she didn't like women that way at all. She worried that she might have offended Sakaki horribly with the stealth date and unasked-for kiss. What if she'd damaged their friendship? What if the long looks and blushes she'd gotten from Sakaki since then weren't really interest but actually embarrassment, or worse? Hesitantly, she began, "Sakaki-san . . ."

Yomi returned and pressed three pills into Sakaki's hand. "Decongestant, pain reliever, and a throat drop."

Chiyo stared at them, wondering if they were regular over-the-counter or something stronger.

Yomi winked. "Trust the pharmacist."

"Thank you." Sakaki washed the first two down with tea, then sucked on the latter.

"I'll check back on you later. Ask if you need anything." Yomi left them.

Chiyo continued to massage Sakaki's neck and shoulders until she finished her throat drop and tea. Sakaki lay down, and Chiyo tucked her in again. Chiyo set the cup on the tray, then stood to go.

"Chiyo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please sit with me a little longer?"

Chiyo smiled, relieved. "Yes!"

-----

Much later, Chiyo came downstairs. Everyone was up and gathered in the kitchen. Yomi stood at the stove, breaking eggs into a frying pan. "How is she?"

"Asleep now."

"Guess she won't need breakfast then."

"Maybe later."

Kaorin looked up from her plate. "Sakaki-san?"

"She's sick today."

"Oh." The corner of her mouth twitched.

"What do you want in your omelet, Chiyo-chan?" Yomi called.

"Whatever you like in yours. Let me taste your favorite."

"All right!"

"Would everyone please speak more quietly?" Tomo mumbled. She lay face down on the table.

"What was that?" Yomi shouted.

"Waa," Tomo winced. "Why am I the only one with a hangover?"

"You drank almost as much as all of the rest of us put together, for starters." Yomi banged the frying pan extra loudly against the stove.

Osaka stared blankly into space. Chiyo waved her fingers in front of Osaka's face. Either she was thinking very intently, or she was sleeping with her eyes open. Whatever the case, her breakfast was getting cold.

-----

Sakaki awoke to a clatter. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked out the window. A familiar pair of ears and a thick, spotted tail waved back at her. From the rattling of the panes, she guessed that Maya was pawing at the frame from outside. Coughing, she crawled across the floor. When she got close, his head popped up. A limp bird dangled from his mouth -- a different bird from earlier.

She turned away for a moment, nauseous. She had to forcibly remind herself that this was just his way of telling her he loved her. Swallowing hard, she opened the window, but blocked his entry. She forced her best praise-voice. "What a mighty hunter you are, Maya. Good boy."

He purred and bobbed his head.

"Thank you for the gift. I'm not hungry. Please go ahead and enjoy it."

He swished his tail, then bounded away with his treasure, looking quite pleased with himself.

Sakaki closed the window and crawled back into the futon.

Not two minutes later, Kaorin came into the room. Sakaki pretended to be asleep. At least three minutes of silence passed, then she heard Kaorin leave.

As the morning wore on, she listened to the muted sounds of what was probably a game of beach volleyball. Eventually, she fell asleep again.

-----

In the middle of the night, Sakaki stared at the shifting patterns of darkness on the ceiling. Having slept off and on all day, her body was now done resting. Her headache was gone, and her throat felt fine. She was also quite hungry. She hadn't had anything since lunch, when Chiyo had brought her some chicken soup. Apparently that was what Americans ate when they were sick, and having lived there for six years, Chiyo had acquired the custom. It was pleasant enough, although Sakaki didn't quite understand why it was so special. However, Maya had thoroughly enjoyed the chicken bits she had passed his way.

Sakaki went to the window and looked at the dark vastness of the ocean. A sliver of moon hung above, with faint glimmers reflecting on the water. In the middle of the beach, a dark shape stood out against the pale sand. Sakaki stared until the figure resolved into a person crouched beside what Sakaki guessed might be a telescope. If she had identified the object correctly, that made Kaorin the likely suspect, since she was an astronomer.

From outside, but very near the house, Sakaki heard Yomi's voice softly call, "Where are you?"

A small, red light appeared in Kaorin's hand. A tall shadow moved across the beach to join her. The light went out as soon as Yomi reached the telescope.

Her stomach rumbled, so Sakaki left the window and crept downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake anyone up, so she decided not to do any actual cooking. Scrounging for whatever she could find that required no preparation left her with a cup of instant miso soup, a piece of melon bread, and a leftover rice ball. While she ate, it occurred to her to look at a clock.

Since it was already four in the morning, there didn't seem to be much point to going back to bed. She decided to take a nice, long bath, since she hadn't done so last night.

Afterwards, she went back to her room and dressed. The first blush of dawn slowly painted everything with dim light and faint colors. She glanced out the window and saw that Kaorin, Yomi, and the telescope were gone. However, Chiyo was headed up to the lookout point with a portable stereo in her hand.

Sakaki ran out to join her.

-----

Chiyo had just started her audio tape and taken her stance when Sakaki appeared at her side. "Ah! Good morning! Are you feeling better?"

Sakaki nodded. "Hmm." She stood beside Chiyo, and they started into the calisthenics routine, following along with the cheerful music. In unison, they moved through the long-memorized pattern, repeating, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

After a while, Sakaki said, "It's been a long time. I feel out of shape." Her words fell exactly on the beats, flowing with the exercise.

"You sure don't look it."

Sakaki blushed. "Do you do this every morning?"

"Three or four times a week. My American host family teased me at first. Then later they all started doing it with me."

"Mmm."

Minutes passed. The music ended and the tape clunked to a stop.

"Sakaki-san?"

Sakaki stood very still, gazing into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Chiyo waved her fingers in front of Sakaki's eyes.

Sakaki sighed, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. "Why did you take me out on a date?" Her flat tone of voice was difficult to read. It was not encouraging, though.

Her ears burning, Chiyo stepped back. "I . . . I like you." She braced herself for rejection.

"Did you take Yomi on a date, too?"

"What?" Chiyo couldn't even imagine where that had come from.

"You bought her dinner."

"I bought her lunch. But it wasn't a date."

After a long pause, Sakaki, still looking out over the sea, quietly asked, "How do you tell the difference?"

"Intention."

Sakaki's voice grew even softer. "Intention?"

"With Yomi, I was just having a meal and a conversation with a friend. With you . . . I was . . . I wanted . . . hoped . . . it's just different." Chiyo swallowed hard. "You're the only one who . . ."

The big hands closed on Chiyo's shoulders. She looked up into Sakaki's dark eyes. They faced one another, unmoving, for a long time.

-----

From an upstairs window, Kaorin saw Sakaki stoop and press her lips to Chiyo's. Tears stung her eyes as she ran out. She bumped into Yomi on the staircase. As she reached the ground floor, she heard Yomi calling after her, but she didn't stop.

Outside, Kaorin stopped on the balcony. Over on the lookout point, she could see Sakaki and Chiyo sitting on the ground, very close together, apparently taking no notice of her as they talked. Kaorin wanted to go over there and push them apart, throw Chiyo into the ocean, anything. But she knew it wouldn't do any good. Sakaki had already told her no.

She made her way out behind the house, where hopefully no one would look for her. Here it was shaded and cool, almost cold. She leaned against the wall, then slid down until she sat on the ground. She rested her forehead on her knees and felt the moisture drip from her lashes onto her thighs, soaking through her cotton pants.

"Kaorin? Are you all right?"

She looked up to see Yomi at the corner, the sunlight illuminating her from behind, casting her face in shadow.

Kaorin just lay her face back down and sobbed again.

Yomi crouched beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Should I go away?"

Kaorin leaned over and slumped into Yomi's embrace.

-----

Tomo and Osaka met in the kitchen. Tomo planted her hands on her hips. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they already went down?"

"Without us? That's not fair!" Tomo ran out to the balcony and scanned the empty beach and ocean. "Well, I don't see them." Then she noticed Sakaki and Chiyo on the lookout. They just seemed to be talking. How boring. She returned to the kitchen, where Osaka crouched by an open cabinet, staring at something inside. "I saw Sakaki-chan and Chiyo-chan out there, but they're not even in swimsuits. No sign of Yomi or Kaorin. Damn it. We need to find Yomi so she can cook breakfast."

Osaka slowly turned her face toward Tomo, that spooky glint in her eyes. Then she smiled. "Why don't we cook breakfast ourselves?"

"Huh? Well, okay."

-----

Sakaki and Chiyo heard frantic screams from the house. As they looked, the glass door slid open and smoke poured out. They scrambled to their feet and ran in that direction. Chiyo couldn't keep up, and the distance between them widened as they crossed the beach. Then a frying pan sailed out over the balcony, flames trailing behind it like the tail of a comet. It hit the ground between them, knocking plumes of sand into the air. Chiyo cried out and put up her arms to shield her face.

Sakaki skidded to a stop and glanced back. Chiyo circled the crater, kicking sand onto the little fires. She waved Sakaki on. When all the visible flames had been extinguished, Chiyo looked up. Sakaki was halfway up the stairs, and Yomi and Kaorin were coming out of the wooded area behind the house. The three of them made it to the door about the same time, then disappeared inside.

Chiyo rushed to join them. As she climbed the steps, she saw the windows slide open one by one. Smoke wafted out.

Tomo met her on the balcony. She grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that."

Yomi came outside, a fire extinguisher dangling from one hand. Light glinted off her glasses, obscuring her eyes as she stomped up behind Tomo. The corner of her mouth twitched. Then Yomi dropped the fire extinguisher and grabbed Tomo around the waist, hoisting her off the ground. A scowling Kaorin emerged from the smoke to grab Tomo's kicking feet.

"Come on!" Yomi shouted. "Let's throw her in the ocean!"

"Right!" Kaorin returned, and they hauled her down the steps.

"Wait!" Tomo called, "I don't have my swimsuit on!"

Chiyo crept inside. The living room seemed to be okay. She headed into the kitchen. The stove and the wall behind it were blackened. Sakaki inspected them closely. "The actual damage seems minimal. I think the fire was only in the pan."

Chiyo fanned her face. "That's a relief." She coughed, and they both looked up at the dark spot on the ceiling.

Osaka gaped at the stove, her eyes blank and her grin wide. "That was . . ."

Chiyo and Sakaki glanced at each other, then headed outside, away from the smoke. Behind them, they heard " . . . unexpected."

-----

Chiyo sat on the balcony, dangling her legs over the edge and resting her chin on one of the lower railings. "My heart is still pounding. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell my parents."

Sakaki knelt beside her and put a hand on the top of her head. "It's all right. No one was injured. Once the smoke clears out, we can try to scrub away the black. It might only need cleaning."

Sighing, Chiyo gazed at Yomi and Kaorin, waist deep in the ocean and pushing Tomo underwater. Tomo popped back up, then they pushed her down again. "They won't really hurt her, will they?"

"Maybe we should go down there."

"What a nice boat."

Chiyo and Sakaki turned around to look at Osaka. "Huh?"

Osaka pointed at a large, white yacht anchored a short distance out. Chiyo guessed that it was probably as close to shore as was legally allowed and safely possible. Something much smaller cut through the waves, about halfway between the yacht and the water's edge and heading closer at a fairly fast pace.

"What is that?" Sakaki stood.

"A shark." Osaka offered.

Chiyo shaded her eyes as she peered at what seemed to be a small platform with something green sitting on top. The spray of water in front obscured whatever was towing it. "It looks like a tiny raft."

"Pulled by a shark." Osaka grinned, then headed down the stairs.

Sakaki helped Chiyo to her feet, and they followed her. The three of them gathered at the water's edge. Kaorin and Yomi let go of Tomo and looked at them. Osaka pointed at the raft, and they turned to see. Tomo stood, backed up to ankle deep water, then leapt onto Yomi's back and held on with both arms and both legs. Yomi didn't react visibly.

By now, Chiyo could see that the raft was being towed by a person, but she couldn't imagine who. Suddenly the person dove underwater, and the raft, cut loose, continued to drift slowly toward them. Kaorin waded out a little deeper and caught the platform when it got close enough. She looked back toward the group, a bemused expression on her face. "Watermelons?"

A woman with short hair and a deep tan burst through the surface of the water just in front of Tomo and Yomi. She wore a sea green bikini. "Yo!"

Tomo leaned forward, toppling Yomi. She jumped from Yomi's back into Kagura's arms. "Hey! The superstar made it after all! Yay! Hooray!"

Kagura laughed. "Sorry I'm so late. But I couldn't miss all the fun. I figured a couple hours would be better than nothing."

"Welcome!" Chiyo called. Sakaki waved.

Osaka stared. "You're so tan . . . and you don't have a swimsuit line this time."

Kaorin hauled the raft to shore. "It's nice to see you again."

Yomi stood up and picked some seaweed off the front of her shirt. "I'm amazed that you were able to come."

Kagura looked at each of them in turn. Then she plucked a small crab off Tomo's arm and tossed it over her shoulder. She cleared her throat. "Um, why are you all dressed? Some of you in pajamas, no less?"

Tomo pointed at Yomi. "She's evil!"

Yomi pointed at Tomo. "She tried to burn down Chiyo-chan's summer house!"

"It was an accident!"

Kagura stepped between them. "Whoa, whoa. I seem to have missed quite a bit. You'll have to fill me in."

"Yeah. First, let's get in our swimsuits, then we'll come back out to play!" Tomo held up both arms and gyrated her hips.

"We still haven't had breakfast yet." Osaka looked into the sky.

"Too bad we don't have a stove to cook with anymore!" Yomi growled.

Osaka slowly turned her gaze toward the watermelons.

Kagura scratched the back of her head. "Well, I brought them to smash. But I guess we can eat them, instead."

Tomo clenched both fists and crouched. "We have to save at least one to smash."

Kagura mirrored her pose. "Maybe two." Then she bounded out of the water. She slipped one arm around Chiyo's shoulders and the other around Sakaki's waist. "I've missed everyone so much. I don't have much time for fun anymore." They walked toward the house. "So, what's this about a fire?"

-----

After protests from Chiyo that Kagura shouldn't waste her rare and precious fun time doing work, Kagura helped Chiyo, Sakaki, and Yomi clean the aftermath of Tomo and Osaka's kitchen adventure. Much to everyone's relief, nothing had been ruined except the frying pan. Only faint stains remained on the wall and ceiling.

Then, with swimsuits donned, the first wave of watermelons devoured, and the second wave smashed, the group played beach volleyball -- Sakaki and Kagura against everyone else. To no one's surprise, Kagura and Sakaki won. Maya emerged from the wooded area to bring Sakaki a snake. After Osaka buried the snake and conducted a mini-funeral, the group finally went into the water.

They played until late afternoon, Kaorin sticking fairly close to Yomi and not speaking to Sakaki or Chiyo. Osaka just drifted around in her inner tube, the blank smile never leaving her face. Chiyo and Sakaki acted mostly normal, although they did exchange what seemed to be an excessive number of silent glances. Kagura got the feeling there was something no one was telling her, but putting the pieces together, it seemed fairly obvious. She decided not to bother asking. Although she did wonder how Tomo felt about Kaorin clinging to Yomi. Jealousy seemed warranted. Ah well, it wasn't her deal to worry about.

As evening drew near, the time to say goodbye arrived. The others had a long drive back to Tokyo, and Kagura still needed to swim back to the yacht. The group gathered in a circle, ankle deep in water. Kagura grinned. "Anyone want to give me a really showy goodbye kiss?"

Osaka angled her head. "Huh? I didn't think Kagura-chan was that sort of girl."

"Actually, I'm not. But my manager thinks I am, and I like to mess with his head." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "I just know he's standing on deck with a pair of binoculars, watching every move we make."

Kaorin's eyes widened. "Is your manager Kimura-sensei?"

After everyone finished laughing, Kagura shook her head. "Actually, though, he is a Kimura. They're cousins."

After everyone finished recoiling in shock and horror, Kagura winked. "How about that kiss, Sakaki?"

"Uh . . . well . . ." Sakaki blushed brightly, hunched her shoulders, and took a step back.

"A!" Kagura was startled to realize that Osaka had snuck up beside her.

Osaka grinned, then pressed her lips to Kagura's. She lingered for a moment, then stepped back and cocked her head. "Interesting."

Kagura felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "You surprised me."

Osaka giggled. "I thought it would be funny if the only two straight women here kissed."

"What!" Tomo shouted. She grabbed Osaka by the shoulders. "What do you mean 'the only two'? I'm straight! There aren't any lesbians here!" She glanced aside. "Well, I've sometimes wondered about Kaorin."

Kaorin scowled. Yomi coughed. Sakaki and Chiyo looked at each other, then looked away, both staring into the sky.

Osaka furrowed her brow. "Huh? But I thought that you and Yomi were . . ."

"No way in hell!" Tomo and Yomi screamed in unison.

Kagura coughed. "I thought so, too. Even in the first year of high school, when I wasn't in your class and only saw you occasionally."

Yomi and Tomo gaped silently. Yomi whirled to face Kaorin. "Did you think so, too?"

"I did. I thought, even though you seemed to fight a lot, it was nice to see a couple stay together for so long . . ."

Yomi screeched, clutching the sides of her head. Then she turned around and swung her fist at Tomo. Tomo ducked, then ran over to Sakaki and Chiyo. "And did you think that?"

Sakaki nodded.

Chiyo stepped a little behind Sakaki. "Not in high school. But I wasn't thinking about things like that back then. But later, after I started dating . . . I thought about you two. I . . . kind of thought of you as role models, in a way. I did wonder a little when you mentioned dating other people, but then I thought maybe you had one of those open relationships . . ."

Tomo held up her hands, her fingers twitching. Then she collapsed to her knees, hanging her head. "Stupid . . . stupid . . . no wonder neither of us have ever managed to get a boyfriend." She glared at Yomi. "Or do you even want one?"

"Huh?" Her face reddening, Yomi stepped back. "Yeah. Maybe. I . . . could go either way."

Splashing to her feet, Tomo pointed at her. "So, when we were living together, did you look at me?"

"No!" Yomi howled. She folded her arms and huffed. "I assure you, you have never been the target of my interest! Never!"

Tomo stamped her foot. "Well, why not?"

"What the hell?" Yomi backhanded Tomo.

Kagura cleared her throat. "I, uh, think I'd better be going."

Osaka waved. "Bye!"

Kagura winked. "By the way, Osaka. You're a damn good kisser. Your boyfriend's really lucky."

"I'll tell him you said so."

"Uh . . . please don't." Kagura waded into deeper water. She waved back at Chiyo. "Keep the raft."

"Thank you! I'm really glad you came today!"

"Me too! It's the most fun I've had in quite a while. Thanks, everyone. Take care of yourselves."

Everyone waved, except Tomo and Yomi, who were wrestling with teeth bared and bloodlust in their eyes. Kagura swam away. She heard frantic splashing behind her, so she paused and looked back.

Tomo grabbed her, looking very serious. "Since I'm straight, I need to kiss you too."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Tomo planted her lips on Kagura's. Kagura thought, _Jeez, no wonder Yomi didn't want her._ As Tomo dog paddled back toward shore, Kagura headed toward the yacht. She would feel cheated if her manager hadn't been spying on them.


	4. A Hostile Third Party

Azumanga Daioh Plus Six

By Anj

Chapter Four: A Hostile Third Party

For the return trip, Sakaki ended up alone with Osaka. As long as Sakaki remained silent and offered no distractions, Osaka kept her eyes forward. Sometimes her thoughts seemed elsewhere, but the car only went off the road once, and they didn't actually hit anything. All in all, a grand success.

Once in her apartment, Sakaki dropped her bags just past the entryway and headed for the phone, intending to call Chiyo. The phone rang as she reached for it, and she picked up before it sounded again. "Hello?"

"You're home safely. I'm glad." Chiyo sighed.

"How was it?"

"Kaorin wouldn't speak to me, Yomi and Tomo argued the entire time, and Maya's claws are very sharp."

"He scratched you?"

"No. I was just petting him, and he started kneading my leg. He didn't draw blood or anything, but it wasn't very comfortable. Anyway, Yomi left me at my house, then went on with the others. Would you like me to call a taxi and bring Maya to you?"

"Is it too much trouble?"

"Of course not."

"Then please do."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Sakaki unpacked and put everything in its proper place. She started a pot of coffee brewing, then tidied up her apartment. Since it was just one room, plus a tiny kitchen, it didn't take very long. She got a third sitting cushion out of the closet and set it by the table. If Chiyo stayed, it would be nice to offer her a seat that wasn't coated with cat fur. She returned to the kitchen and took a package of cookies from the cupboard, then arranged them on a plate. She got down her two favorite cups and saucers, with dancing kitties around the rims. She arranged the cups, a jar of sugar cubes, a small bird-shaped pitcher of milk, and the plate of cookies on a tray. Then she rearranged them. Finally, she heard a knock.

Sakaki reached across the small entryway and opened the door. Before Chiyo could even step inside, Maya leapt out of her arms and into Sakaki's. He rubbed his forehead on her chin, purring loudly. She stroked behind his ears.

Chiyo hesitated in the entryway, shifting her weight and shuffling her feet. Sakaki nodded. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Chiyo stepped out of her shoes and up into the kitchen. Sakaki noticed the canvas bag slung over her shoulder.

"What is that?"

Chiyo's cheeks reddened. "Um . . . my toothbrush, a change of clothes, and a lot of wishful thinking?"

Sakaki froze. She couldn't move, couldn't even speak. She had no question that she loved Chiyo. She always had. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd been biding her time, waiting for Chiyo to grow up. But she'd worked so hard to suppress those feelings, to bury them deep. They hadn't been appropriate. Now she knew that Chiyo wanted the same thing. Now it was okay. But it had been less than a week since Chiyo had come back into her life. It might take longer to fully tear down the wall she'd built inside.

Chiyo looked down. "Too soon?"

Sakaki nodded.

"It's okay. I understand. Should I leave?"

Sakaki shook her head. "I made coffee. Please drink it with me?"

Chiyo grinned, then followed Sakaki into the main room. She set her bag on the floor and knelt on the cushion Sakaki indicated. Sakaki went back to the kitchen, placed a dish of salmon chunks on the floor for Maya, then put the coffee pot on the tray and brought it out. She placed one cup in front of Chiyo and poured. "Do you take anything in your coffee?"

"Milk and sugar both, please."

Sakaki stirred in the additions, then turned the cup's handle toward Chiyo. She put the plate of cookies on the table near her, too. Finally, Sakaki took her seat, catty-corner from Chiyo, and filled her own cup.

Chiyo sipped as she looked slowly around the room. Sakaki felt self-conscious about her cramped place. Her apartment in its totality could probably fit in Chiyo's bedroom twice.

But then Chiyo smiled brightly. "I like your home. You have a lot of pretty pictures on the walls and cute stuffed animals on the shelves. It's very charming and cozy."

"Thank you." Sakaki felt her face grow warm. Her parents told her every time they visited that it was inappropriate for an adult to have so many plush toys at every turn. But Chiyo liked it? Sakaki hid her grin behind her tea cup.

Chiyo stared intently at something across the room. "May I look . . . ?"

Sakaki nodded. "Hmm."

Chiyo went over to the shelf with the photographs and took one in her hands. Even at this distance, Sakaki knew it by the frame. She closed her eyes and remembered the day that picture was taken. Chiyo's thirteenth birthday. There hadn't been a party, since everyone had been studying for their college entrance exams, although they had eaten a cake to honor the occasion. Earlier in the evening, Sakaki had taken a break from studying. She'd gone outside and sat underneath a tree, with Tadakichi-san's head on her knee and Maya curled up in the crook of her elbow. Chiyo had set the camera with an automatic timer, then taken a place behind her dog. She'd leaned close and rested her head on Sakaki's shoulder just as the camera flashed.

Chiyo set the photograph back on the shelf. She knelt on the floor behind Sakaki, pressed her face against Sakaki's back, and sighed. "Even then, I think I was in love with you, although I couldn't have put it into words." She placed her hands lightly on Sakaki's hips. "When I was old enough to start dating, I always went for people who somehow reminded me of you. And it never lasted because they never measured up to my memory of you."

"R-really?" Sakaki shivered a little.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Chiyo chuckled. "From the first time you rescued me from the deep end of the pool, back before I could swim, I thought of you as my protector. And you never once let me down. When Tomo-chan was fooling around and almost sent me over the edge of that cliff, you caught me. When I was sure we were going to lose the relay race because I was so slow, you ran twice as fast." She sighed, rubbing her forehead against Sakaki's shoulder blade. "What I remember most are the times when I was scared, usually at the athletics festivals, and you would put your hand on the top my head and tell me, 'It's all right.' Even in college, whenever I was worried about something, I would close my eyes and imagine you touching me and saying, 'It's all right.'"

Sakaki turned around. "Chiyo-chan . . ."

"Sakaki-san." Chiyo kissed her softly, caressing her jaw with gentle fingertips. Quivering, Sakaki closed her eyes and parted her lips. Chiyo slid her tongue inside. An electric tingle coursed from Sakaki's belly to her breasts. So much for her barrier. Suddenly she was glad Chiyo had brought an overnight bag. She embraced Chiyo and drew her closer, pressing deeper into the kiss. Chiyo giggled, not breaking lip contact. Sakaki lay back on the floor, pulling Chiyo down on top of her. She stroked the length of Chiyo's back with both hands repeatedly.

"You're petting me like a cat again," Chiyo murmured.

Sakaki stopped.

"I wasn't complaining this time, either." Chiyo brushed her fingertips over Sakaki's eyebrows, then her cheeks, down the bridge of her nose, around her ears, and across her lips. Then she kissed her again, on the mouth, then on the chin, and then on the throat. She lingered there, and Sakaki felt the flick of her tongue.

Sakaki arched her back, and a moan escaped from deep within her.

Chiyo yelped and rolled off her, crashing into the table. Her eyes were wide and startled.

Sakaki sat up. "What happened?" Then she heard the low growl beside her. She looked down at Maya, who bristled and flattened his ears. She looked back at Chiyo and noticed the blood on her arm. Maya jumped over Sakaki and took another swipe at Chiyo, who quickly scooted away. Maya chased her across the room, into the kitchen, and almost to the entryway.

Sakaki ran over and scooped him up. She met Chiyo's gaze. "I'm sorry." Then she looked into Maya's eyes. "Why are you acting this way, so suddenly?" He meowed, and she set him on the floor. He glared at Chiyo, swishing his tail, but he did not move from that spot.

Sakaki clasped Chiyo's hand and looked at her arm. The bite was deep and fairly severe. She had Chiyo hold the wound under running water while she fetched antiseptic salve and a bandage from the cabinet.

"I'm sorry," Sakaki repeated as she tended the injury.

Chiyo shook her head. "It's not your fault. Maybe he's jealous. Or maybe he thinks I was hurting you. He's very protective of you."

"He lived with you for several months before I had my own apartment. You took good care of him then, and he got along well with you. He should trust you."

"Maybe my scent changed when I grew up. Or maybe it was just so long ago that he doesn't remember."

They returned to the main room. Chiyo knelt beside Maya and held out her hand, palm up. "Here, see, I'm a friend." He sniffed, then chomped down on her index finger.

Sakaki smacked him lightly on the head. "Don't bite." He looked at her, lowered his tail, then ran under the couch.

Sakaki took Chiyo back to the kitchen and dressed the new wound. Chiyo sighed. "I think I should go home."

Sakaki lowered her gaze. "I understand."

"My parents want to spend time with me tomorrow night. But are you free the next night?"

Sakaki thought ahead to Tuesday. She had absolutely no commitments after work. "I am."

"Would you like to go out?"

"Will you tell me where we're going so I can dress appropriately this time?" Sakaki smiled.

Chiyo grinned back at her. "Of course."

Chiyo telephoned for a taxi. Then they sat together and finished their coffee while they waited. Chiyo glanced at her watch. "They should be coming soon. I'll go down now." Sakaki walked her to the door. Chiyo collected her bag and put on her shoes. Standing in the entryway while Sakaki was on the regular floor made her seem even tinier. Sakaki stooped to kiss her one more time.

Chiyo put her uninjured hand on Sakaki's shoulder and squeezed. "Goodnight."

"Until Tuesday, then."

-----

It was almost time for Yomi to go home Monday, when Kaorin came into the pharmacy. She greeted Yomi with a smile, bought some vitamins, then headed for the door.

"Wait," Yomi called. "I'm off now. How long do you have before you have to be at work?"

"I have just enough time for breakfast."

"It's evening . . ."

"I'm nocturnal. I just woke up a little while ago."

"Well, shall we go out together for breakfast-supper?"

Kaorin blushed. "I'd like that." She gazed at Yomi silently for a moment. With a start, Yomi realized it was The Look. Suddenly, she was looking forward to dinner three times as much as usual.

-----

Sakaki put on her pajamas and spread out the futon on the floor. Maya immediately crawled under the cover, turned around, and poked his head out, resting his chin on the pillow. As she reached for the light switch, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakaki-san? I hope I didn't wake you." Chiyo sounded apologetic.

"Not yet."

"I was thinking, Maya and I got along fine in Yomi's car. So I wondered if I were to spend some more time alone with him, maybe he'd get used to having me around."

"When would you do this?"

"I was thinking that if I spent a day with him, while you were at work . . ."

"Tomorrow?"

"If that's okay with you. And then I'd already be there for our date in the evening."

Sakaki looked at Maya curled up in her bedding. She imagined having Chiyo there with her, also. She wanted them to get along. "Sure."

-----

Chiyo showed up early in the morning with soft-sided briefcase. "I brought my laptop computer. I thought that I could work on this chaos mathematics treatise I'm supposed to be writing."

Sakaki nodded. After all, no human, except perhaps herself, could be expected to play feather toy with a cat for nine solid hours.

"Maybe I'll teach Maya about fractals."

Chiyo set her laptop case on the floor and then crouched, apparently looking for Maya. "Last night, I told my father that there is a cat who regards me as a threat, and that I want to make friends. And he reminded me about what happened between him and Tadakichi-san."

Sakaki knelt beside her. "What?"

"I was five when we got Tadakichi-san. Throughout his puppyhood, he thought of my mother as the alpha of the pack, and he seemed to regard me as a littermate. But my father had a lot of business trips that year, and he was rarely home for more than three days at a time. So Tadakichi-san barely knew him. But when my father finally came home to stay and behaved, as is proper, like the dominant member of the family, Tadakichi-san rebelled."

Sakaki remembered Tadakichi-san as the most mellow dog she'd ever met. She couldn't even imagine him acting disobedient.

Chiyo continued, "Anyway, I guess my father and Tadakichi-san went back and forth for a long time before Tadakichi-san accepted my father as the alpha male. Tadakichi-san showed his acquiescence by rolling on his back and exposing his belly to my father. After that, there were never any problems."

Sakaki wondered how this related to Maya. Did Chiyo intend to vie with him for an alpha role? Sakaki didn't think that would work.

Maya sauntered out from behind the sofa. Twitching his tail, he approached Chiyo.

Chiyo flopped over. Then, lying supine, she tipped her head back and exposed her throat. "Okay, Maya-san. I accept you as top cat in this home."

Maya sniffed her fingertips, then he followed her arm to the shoulder. Resting one paw on her collarbone, he sniffed her neck and face. Then he climbed up onto her chest. He hunkered down, tucking in his paws and tail like he intended to take a nap. He had claimed her as his territory, as he would a pillow or a sheet of paper left on the floor.

Chiyo grinned, not moving. "See? I think we'll be fine."

"Ah . . ."

"Have a good day at work."

Sakaki put on her lab coat and headed for the door. "I'm leaving now."

-----

Sakaki and the senior veterinarian were reviewing the health history of a dog they expected to see the next day, when the receptionist came back and asked for help getting rid of a weirdo.

Sakaki and her boss went out and discovered Osaka, clutching a small cardboard box with both hands and looking very serious. Sakaki glanced at the clock and guessed that Osaka must have left immediately after school to get here so quickly. Osaka stepped forward and angled the box toward them. "King Volkswagen is sick. Please make him well."

They looked inside the box and saw a beetle. It wasn't moving.

"Miss, we don't treat insects here," the senior vet said gently.

"Is he still alive?" Sakaki asked.

"He is." Osaka shook the box slightly, and the beetle twitched one leg. "If you can't help him, where will I find a vet who can?"

The senior vet folded his arms. "I don't think there's a veterinarian in all of Tokyo who will take a beetle. Most people prefer to have insects exterminated."

Osaka looked personally wounded. "No way . . ."

Sakaki stepped forward and held out her hands. "Let me see him."

-----

After an hour and a half on the internet, Sakaki came back out with the box and a stack of printouts. Osaka slowly rose out of her chair. Sakaki returned King Volkswagen to her custody. "Do you keep him in a place with a lot of sunlight?"

"I do."

"That's bad. Move his cage to a room with no windows. Or at least to a shady area. Put in a bunch of leaves for him to hide under. He'll eat them, also, if you give him the right ones." She handed over the printouts. "Here's a list of leaves he should enjoy. At the bottom of the page is another list of types that are toxic for him, so avoid those. If you want to make sure he lives through the winter, after you figure out which ones he likes best, gather a good supply while they're still green and freeze them. Thaw them thoroughly before giving them to him."

"Will that really work?"

"I don't know."

Osaka furrowed her brow, then smiled widely. "Well anyway, thank you." She wandered out the door.

The senior veterinarian approached. Sakaki braced herself for getting fired for wasting so much time. He cleared his throat. "Good work. You've reminded the rest of us here that some people love even strange pets dearly, and we shouldn't take them lightly. I know that when I do retire, I will be leaving this hospital in good hands." Waving over his shoulder, he returned to the back office. "By the way, you were off duty twenty minutes ago. See you tomorrow."

Sakaki stared after him, stunned. Then she bowed. "Thank you very much."

The front door opened and Osaka returned. "Sakaki-chan, there was something I wanted to tell you. I just remembered. Yukari-chan went out to run an errand at lunchtime and came back to the school very late. She said that she saw Chiyo-chan. I asked if Chiyo-chan had any news, but then Yukari-chan ran away. I wonder if something bad happened."

"Something bad?" Sakaki felt her throat tighten.

"Or maybe not. Yukari-chan runs away from me a lot. I don't know why. Well anyway, bye!"

-----

Sakaki was surprised to find the lights off when she arrived at home. The laptop sat on the table, closed, so Chiyo had apparently done some work. But the futon was spread on the floor, and Chiyo was inside, with the cover pulled over her head. Maya lay stretched out along her side, on top of the cover.

Sakaki crouched by the pillow and whispered, "Chiyo-chan? Are you awake?"

"Mmm."

Sakaki pulled back the cover, then gasped. The whole right side of Chiyo's face was bandaged, as well as her chin, forehead, and across the bridge of her nose. Sakaki whipped around to yell, "Maya!" He streaked out of the room.

Chiyo sat up, waving her arms, which both sported several more bandages. "No, no! It wasn't Maya. He's been very good!"

Sakaki gently touched Chiyo's left shoulder. "Then what happened?"

"I decided to go out for lunch. I remembered seeing a restaurant not far from here, so I walked. I saw Yukari-sensei on her bicycle. It's a long ways from the school, so I was surprised to see her. I waved. She waved back and turned in my direction . . . and she's not any better about riding a bicycle than she is about driving a car."

Sakaki slipped her arms around her. Chiyo hissed through her teeth, and Sakaki released her quickly.

Chiyo looked down. "I'm sorry. I really ache."

Sakaki sat back, hands in her lap. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."

"Yukari-sensei apologized, and she even walked me to the hospital. They gave me a painkiller, and it made me kind of sleepy. So when I got back here, I just went to bed. From the moment I got home, Maya has stayed by my side. He's rubbed up against me and purred a lot. He's a very good nurse."

Sakaki heard a thump from the kitchen. She listened for a moment, then heard another -- the very distinctive sound of Maya's tail slapping against the floor. He always did that when he was annoyed with her.

Chiyo groaned softly. "Sorry. I'm still feeling really out of it. May I stay here tonight, please?"

"Of course. Do you need to call your parents, so they don't worry?"

She shook her head. "They left for Brazil this morning. That's why they wanted to see me last night. They'll be gone for almost two weeks."

"Ah."

"And I never got to eat lunch. I'm really hungry."

Sakaki kissed Chiyo on the cheek that wasn't bandaged. "We could order sushi."

"That sounds nice."

"I'll get some tuna sashimi for Maya." She needed to apologize for yelling at him. Tuna ought to do it.

"Is that his favorite?"

Sakaki nodded, then went to her desk and got out a notepad. "What do you want?"

"Come here for a moment, please."

Sakaki crossed the room and knelt beside her. "Yes?"

Chiyo turned, a little stiffly, then rested her hands on Sakaki's shoulders and tugged slightly. Sakaki leaned lower, and Chiyo kissed her gently, lingering for several seconds. "There. I feel better already." She kissed her once more, then lay back down. "Thank you."

Sakaki's cheeks felt hot as she returned to her desk. "D-dinner?"

Chiyo chuckled softly. "That too. Just get me a small combo tray."

-----

Late at night, Sakaki lay awake in her spare futon. She had spread it out so that she was head to head with Chiyo. Maya lay halfway on Sakaki's pillow and halfway under the cover. Stroking the top of his fuzzy head idly, she listened to Chiyo's quiet, even breathing and imagined what it would be like to live with her. To be together every night, to eat breakfast together every morning, even to wash dishes and do laundry together -- that would be bliss.

She closed her eyes and savored the feel of the heaviness of sleep seeping into her muscles.

_Sakaki bandaged so many wounds on Chiyo's arms and face that she ended up looking like a mummy. Then she carried the sleeping woman piggyback through a garden of giant flowers. She was lost. But a beetle the size of a car was kind enough to give her directions. He ate the leafy plant that blocked her path, and Sakaki found herself at the door of the Mihama house._

A penguin opened the door and bowed as Sakaki passed. Then, unbandaged and uninjured, Chiyo dismounted, kissed Sakaki's hand, and bounded up the stairs. Sakaki tried to follow, but the staircase changed, and she lost her way again.

"A guest should knock before entering someone's house."

Sakaki turned to face an orange cat, half her own height, standing on two feet. "But the maid let me in."

"That's no excuse."

Sakaki bowed. "I'm sor--"

"Nevermind." The cat held up one paw. "I know why you're here. You want to marry my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. May I ask for your--"

"Impossible."

Sakaki hung her head. "Because we're both women?"

"Incorrect. It's because you are not a cat."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will only allow my daughter to marry a cat." He glowed red, his eyes widening.

A young, male voice sounded from beside Sakaki. "Of course my mother is a cat."

Sakaki looked down at Maya, standing on two feet, wearing an elementary school boy's uniform.

"She doesn't look like a cat." Chiyo's father turned a swirling blue.

Maya reached up and clasped Sakaki's hand in his paw. "She's my mother. Of course she's a cat."

Chiyo's father stopped glowing. "Hmph. Very well, then. You may marry my daughter." He rose into the air.

"Where are you going?" Sakaki called, reaching after him.

"Brazil. The coffee is very good there, I hear." He floated out the window.

Sakaki sat up. Feeling disoriented, she rubbed her eyes. She soon recognized her own apartment. She looked down at Maya. He blinked, then stood and padded toward the kitchen. She heard him lapping water from his bowl.

She lay back down. It had been years since she'd dreamed about the orange cat. Listening to Chiyo's soft breathing, she wondered what her parents were really like. All through high school, Sakaki had never met them. Even during the months when Maya had lived with Chiyo, and Sakaki had visited very frequently, even spending the night a few times, she had never seen Chiyo's parents, nor any maid or butler. Chiyo had mentioned them, of course, but Sakaki had never seen them, never heard their voices. For all she knew, Chiyo had always lived alone in that giant house and had just made up stories about parents and servants. Of course, that was ridiculous.

Then again, she knew from conversations with their friends that no one else had ever met Chiyo's parents either. And Osaka once reported dreaming that Chiyo's father was a talking, flying, glowing, bipedal orange cat. It was strange that two of Chiyo's friends would dream the same thing. But then, rationally, it was probably hearing about Sakaki's dream that had planted the idea in Osaka's subconscious.

Sakaki decided to put it out of her mind and try to get back to sleep. She pulled up the cover and closed her eyes.

-----

Tomo was downright miffed. She knew that Yomi had been having dinner with Kaorin -- well, dinner for Yomi, breakfast for Kaorin -- every night this week. And for the last two days, apparently, they'd been having the other meal -- breakfast for Yomi, dinner for Kaorin -- together as well. Oh, sure, Tomo had still gotten to see Yomi later on most evenings, when she'd dropped in unannounced at Yomi's apartment. But still. When she did the math, Kaorin was logging more Yomi-hours than Tomo. At least Tomo thought so. She wasn't exactly sure. Math had never been her best subject.

Anyway, it was Friday night, and Tomo wanted Yomi to come drinking with her. Without Kaorin. Tomo stopped at her place just long enough to ditch her office garb and put on slacks and a sleeveless, strapless top, then she headed over to Yomi's. A quick check of the parking lot proved that Yomi was home, or at least her car was.

Tomo climbed up the stairs to Yomi's fourth floor apartment. After she caught her breath, she rapped her knuckles on the door. No answer, so she knocked again. And again. She paused to listen. Then she pounded on the door continuously until she heard a loud, "Go the hell away, Tomo!"

"How'd you know it was me?" she called back.

"Who the hell else would it be?"

"Let me in. Let's go out."

"No. Go away."

"Aw, come on!" She waited for a moment, then receiving no response, she crouched to pick the lock. That was one of the useful skills she'd learned during police training, before she'd gotten kicked out. That suspect had taught her all sorts of interesting things. He still sent her letters from time to time.

The door swung open, and the sight that greeted Tomo was enough to stun her into silence for a few seconds. Yomi, her blouse unbuttoned and her pants unzipped, straddled a shirtless Kaorin. They froze.

"Oh, crap," Yomi muttered.

Tomo recovered from her shock enough to point and scream. Yomi jumped up, shoved her back into the hallway, then slammed the door. Tomo heard the sound of something heavy sliding across the floor, then bumping against the inside of the door.

"Hmm." Tomo planted her hands on her hips. She stared at the door for a little while, then decided to see if she could climb up to the balcony.


	5. So That's Where She Gets It

Azumanga Daioh Plus Six

By Anj

Chapter Five: So That's Where She Gets It

Chiyo ended up staying at Sakaki's for the rest of the week. A suitcase had appeared on Wednesday while Sakaki had been at work, so Sakaki knew at least that someone who worked for the Mihama family was aware of Chiyo's location and condition.

For the first two nights, Sakaki had barely touched Chiyo beyond occasionally stroking her hair. After the bandages had came off, though, Chiyo had instigated a deeper level of intimacy. They had kissed, they had cuddled for hours, but they had not made the final leap.

"This weekend?" Chiyo's tone was hopeful.

"Are you feeling well enough?" Sakaki sat beside her on the sofa. She surveyed the bruises, cuts, and scrapes that littered Chiyo's arms and face. They were healing nicely, but it still hurt just to look at them.

"I am. But you've been kind of hesitant. I wonder, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Chiyo clasped both of her hands. "Are you sure?"

Sakaki nodded.

Chiyo grinned. "You're sure you're sure?"

Sakaki nodded again.

"When? Tonight?"

Sakaki froze. After a moment she nodded.

"You're not sure, are you?"

"No, I'm sure."

Chiyo leaned on Sakaki's shoulder. "Are you scared?"

After a long pause, she nodded. "A little."

"I promise not to hurt you."

Sakaki had to ask the one thing she'd been avoiding since she'd learned that Chiyo had been dating in America. "Do you . . . have much experience?"

Chiyo laughed. "None, actually. I've been waiting all these years just for you."

"Really?"

Chiyo brushed her lips across Sakaki's. "Really."

"Are you scared, too?"

"A little. But I want this."

Sakaki ran her hands up and down Chiyo's back. "Right now?"

"Mmm." Chiyo kissed her again, then she drew back and glanced sidelong across the room. "Well, maybe we should pet Maya for a few minutes first, so he doesn't get jealous and bite me again."

Maya thumped his tail on the floor.

Sakaki nodded. "I suppose we should."

-----

Chiyo awoke sprawled on her back. Sakaki lay on her side, sharing the same pillow, with one arm and one leg draped over Chiyo. The cover had been pushed down to their waists, but the room temperature was comfortable. From the angle of the light from the windows, it was probably late morning, close to noon. Well, it didn't matter. It was a Saturday. Neither of them had anyplace else they needed to be. Besides, Chiyo's muscles ached, and she wanted to rest a little longer. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of touching skin and the sound of Sakaki breathing. She hoped she could experience this every morning.

After some time, Sakaki moaned softly and her fingers twitched against Chiyo's arm. Chiyo looked at her face. She was still asleep, but her eyes darted around underneath their lids. Chiyo stroked her cheek. "After all that, I hope your dream is very good."

Necessity forced her to get up. She carefully slid out from underneath the long limbs, then pulled up the cover around Sakaki's shoulders before going to the restroom. When she came back out, she scooped Sakaki's beige Chococat t-shirt off the floor and put it on. The sleeves hung well past her elbows, and the hem to mid-thigh.

She went to the kitchen and set some coffee to brew. Maya sat beside his empty dish and thumped his tail loudly on the floor. Chiyo checked the cupboards until she found the cat food, then she gave him his breakfast. She also rinsed and refilled his water bowl.

Deciding to wait on her own breakfast until Sakaki was awake, she returned to the main room and telephoned in to check her voice mail. She only had one message. Trepidation filled her heart when she discovered that it was from Kaorin. Her voice seemed meticulously neutral, which probably meant that she was angry. Chiyo recognized the phone number Kaorin gave for the call back, but she didn't think it was Kaorin's.

Chiyo wondered if she should wait until she was home to call her back. But she hadn't really planned on going home this weekend. She looked at the phone cord, and determined that she could make it into the kitchen. If she spoke softly, maybe she wouldn't wake Sakaki.

Crouched beside Maya, who ignored her in favor of his meal, she dialed. After the third ring, she heard Yomi's voice. "Hello?" Chiyo was surprised. No wonder the number had seemed familiar.

"It's Chiyo. Kaorin-san left me a message."

"Ah. Yeah. Right now, she's in the shower. I'm not sure what she plans to talk to you about. But I also wanted to tell you something. Kaorin and I have discussed a lot of things this week. I told her that I do not intend to stop or scale back my friendships with you or with Sakaki. She said she understood that."

"Does that imply that you and she are . . ."

"Yes. Officially, as of last night. And since she told me she saw you and Sakaki kissing last weekend, I presume the two of you are, officially, as well."

Chiyo felt a rush of ice through her veins. "Ah, she . . . she saw that . . ." It had been obvious that Kaorin had figured out that something was going on, but Chiyo hadn't realized that she'd actually seen them. She glanced at her hand and realized she was shaking.

Yomi's voice softened. "I didn't think you would have done it in front of her on purpose."

Chiyo took a deep breath, unable to piece together a sentence in her mind.

After a pause, Yomi cleared her throat. "Anyway, in other news, you know that incident I told you about? Back at the athletics festival in our last year of high school?"

"Yes?"

"She doesn't remember it. She remembers how cute you looked in the cheerleader costume, but she doesn't remember talking to me at all." Yomi's voice seemed strained.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah well, it doesn't really matter." Her tone brightened. "All that matters is the present. And at the present, I'm quite pleased with where she and I seem to be headed. Huh? Ah, wait a moment . . ."

Chiyo heard muffled whispers, then Kaorin came on the line. "Chiyo-chan?"

Panic closed Chiyo's throat. All she could manage was a squeaky, "Yes?"

Her voice called to mind a scowl and clenched teeth, yet also seemed slightly dazed. "I suppose . . . in a way, I should thank you. Although it felt like my heart got cranked through an Italian cheese grater . . . seeing you and Sakaki-san together . . . probably nothing less than that could have shaken my . . . yeah, anyway. Whatever." She sighed. "I don't think I can stand to see Sakaki-san again. Not for a long time. And . . . I'm sorry, probably not you either. Certainly, I don't think I could stand to see you together. Maybe someday. But not now."

"I understand. You're being more than reasonable. Thank you for telling me this."

Kaorin took a sharp breath. After a brief silence, she chirped, "Anyway, I've got Yomi to cheer me up."

In the background, Chiyo heard thumping, like someone was pounding on a door. Then she heard Yomi's slightly muffled grumble of, "Crap. She's back."

Kaorin's voice sounded like she had turned away from the phone. "Well, at least we had almost seven hours alone."

Yomi muttered something about killing someone.

Kaorin's voice got loud again. "Goodbye, Chiyo-chan."

"Goodbye." Chiyo hung up. She pulled her knees up to her chest, then rested her head on her folded arms.

"Is everything all right?"

Chiyo looked up at Sakaki. She wore a loosely tied bathrobe with a pattern of winged kittens, bright suns, puffy clouds, and rainbows. Chiyo found it impossible not to smile. She stood and stepped into Sakaki's embrace. Breathing deeply of Sakaki's scent, she relaxed. "Everything's perfect."

-----

After spending most of the weekend nestled in a futon with Chiyo, going back to work on Monday was painful for Sakaki. Chiyo spent the days working on her mathematics research paper, either at Sakaki's apartment or at the library. And every day Sakaki came home that week, Chiyo had a new surprise planned. Monday night, they went to a tea house for a full, formal ceremony. Tuesday, a classical music concert. Wednesday, an exhibit of Hello Kitty through the decades. Thursday, the world's largest Necoconeco, and then dinner at the cafe inside of it.

Friday, Sakaki picked up the mail on her way up to her apartment. Her mother had sent a rather thick envelope. She knew what that meant. She considered throwing it in the trash and, if her mother asked about it later, claiming it had never been delivered.

When she opened the door to her apartment, a marvelous baking aroma greeted her. Chiyo stood at the counter, artfully arranging sliced strawberries on a white frosted cake. She looked up into Sakaki's eyes and grinned. Sakaki crammed the mail deep into her pocket, then stepped out of her shoes.

Chiyo held up the last strawberry near Sakaki's face. "I hope you don't mind having sushi again, even though we had it last week."

Sakaki shook her head, then ate the berry from Chiyo's fingers.

Chiyo winked. "That's good, because I picked it up on my way back from the library today. And I got tuna sashimi for Maya, of course."

Sakaki slipped her arms around Chiyo's shoulders. Resting her chin on the top of Chiyo's head, she stroked the tiny woman's back.

Chiyo laughed softly. "Purr, purr, purr." She nuzzled Sakaki's breasts. Sakaki felt her face grow warm. Chiyo looked up, her cheeks reddening. "It's so easy to make you blush, Sakaki-san. It's cute."

"You're blushing, too." Sakaki kissed her. "Ah, about the -san . . ."

"You want me to drop it?"

"I would appreciate it."

"Okay." She paused. "I love you, Sakaki-s-- Sakaki." They both chuckled. "It's difficult to change a habit that old."

Sakaki stroked her long fingers along Chiyo's cheek. "I love you, too, Chiyo."

Chiyo sighed, then snuggled closer. "It's going to be awfully hard to go home tonight."

"Do you have to?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'll need to stop by the house first to drop my things off, and then I'll have to go meet my parents at the airport."

Sakaki had forgotten about that. Of course, as much as she wanted her to, Chiyo couldn't stay with her forever.

"They want to spend the day with me tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you."

"Ah." Sakaki felt a heaviness settle onto her heart.

Chiyo interlaced her fingers behind Sakaki's neck and pulled her down for a long kiss. "Don't look so sad. Anyway, we've got three hours before I have to leave, so let's be cheerful."

"Okay."

"Shall we have dinner now?"

Sakaki nodded.

Chiyo called, "Maya! I have tuna sashimi for you! Tuna!"

He ran into the room, meowing eagerly.

"Tuna!"

He rubbed up against her legs, then Sakaki's, and then went back and forth between them.

Chiyo grinned. "He definitely knows that word."

Sakaki nodded, then put her arms around Chiyo and held her close again.

-----

After Chiyo had gone, Sakaki opened the envelope from her mother. As expected, it was another arranged date. She hadn't been entirely truthful when she'd told Chiyo that she'd never been on a date before. She had gone to the first three of these her mother had set up. After that, she'd started refusing them without even reading the enclosed information. Sakaki hadn't mentioned this because it would not have answered Chiyo's question about what kind of person Sakaki liked. It would only have shown what kind of person Sakaki's mother liked.

A realization crept through her like cold tendrils wrapping around her internal organs.

Chiyo was the only child of a rich family.

Of course they wouldn't tolerate their daughter spending the rest of her life with another woman. Chiyo would be expected to marry advantageously.

For all she knew, the reason they needed to see Chiyo on Saturday could be that they had an arranged date lined up for her. After all, most people going to another country would have stayed the full two weeks. Why cut it short and come home at the beginning of the weekend? There had to be a reason for it. And the more Sakaki thought about it, the more she worried.

Sakaki looked at her clenched fists, resting on the desk, and realized that she was trembling. She slid off the chair and stretched out on the tatami. Holding out one hand, she softly called, "Maya." He padded over and rubbed against her face. She held him and cried into his fur.

-----

Osaka and Masaaki had just begun their rather late dinner at Osaka's apartment when a knock came at the door. Osaka responded and discovered Tomo, standing with slumped shoulders, slack jaw, and blank gaze. She appeared to be in shock.

"Tomo-chan, what's wrong?"

Without moving anything but her mouth, Tomo whimpered, "Kaorin made the scary face at me."

"Scary face?"

". . . huge fangs . . . fire coming out of her eyes . . ."

Masaaki came up behind Osaka. "Are you perhaps exaggerating, Takino-san?"

"I thought I was going to die." Suddenly she blinked, looking much more herself. Grinning, she threw her arm around Osaka's shoulders. "Anyway, since I can't go hang out at Yomi's place for a while, I'm going to hang out with you now."

Osaka smiled pleasantly. "Okay." She went to set another place at the table.

Masaaki adjusted his glasses. "O-okay?!" His eyebrow twitched.

-----

Saturday, Kaorin announced that she felt like cooking, so Yomi headed over to her place for lunch. Kaorin made okonomiyaki, and Yomi declared it to be the best she'd ever tasted. Kaorin blushed and bowed as she thanked her. When she looked up, Yomi recognized The Look. And she knew she couldn't have just imagined it before.

On her hands and knees, she crawled around the table. She knelt behind Kaorin. Wrapping one arm around Kaorin's shoulders and the other around her waist, she pulled her back and kissed her on the side of her neck. "What did you have in mind for the rest of the day?"

Kaorin sighed, snuggling against her. "Well, this is a promising start."

-----

Chiyo had not called at all on Saturday, which only worsened Sakaki's fears. Sunday morning when she called, they decided to have lunch together, but Chiyo was painfully vague about making plans after that. And the "I have something to ask you about" seemed rather ominous, as well.

Sakaki took Maya to the park up the street, so he could play in the grass. She sat under a tree and watched him. Normally, this was the most soothing thing she could think of, but she still felt nervous and slightly nauseous.

She waited until it was almost time, then she and Maya went home. Sakaki sat at her desk, staring at the woodgrain, listening to her heart pound.

Chiyo arrived, dressed in an unusually somber skirt and blouse. But she smiled brightly and said, not the normal greeting of a guest, but rather, "I'm home."

Sakaki hesitated. Moisture brimmed on her lashes as she folded Chiyo into her embrace. "Welcome home."

"Sakaki? What's wrong?"

Sakaki shook her head, unable to speak at the moment.

Chiyo opened her bag and pulled out two cans. "Look! Kagura-san's on juice now, too!"

The tension broke inside Sakaki, and she even laughed. She took the mango peach, leaving Chiyo with the strawberry, and looked at the -- admittedly, kind of sexy -- image of Kagura lounging on the beach.

They sat on the sofa together. Chiyo put her hand on Sakaki's knee. "You still look upset. Was I too presumptuous, saying, 'I'm home,' like that? I apologize."

"No. I liked that."

Chiyo scooted a little closer. "Then, what is it?"

"I've been wondering about your parents."

Chiyo nodded. "That's what I needed to talk to you about."

Sakaki's heart stopped for a moment. "Was it an arranged date?"

"Huh?" Chiyo blinked. "When?"

"Yesterday?"

Chiyo laughed. "No, no. You don't have to worry about that. My mother told me a long time ago that she would never make arrangements for me."

"Really?"

"After her experience, she's convinced it's a bad system."

"Her experience . . . do you mean your father?" Sakaki frowned.

Chiyo shook her head. "Oh no. That's just it, you see? My mother went on more than thirty arranged dates, and hated all of them. And then one day she met my father by chance in a bookstore, and they fell in love immediately." She laughed. "I'm told that my mother's parents were horrified when they saw him. Of course, as soon as they found out he was wealthy, they changed their minds."

Sakaki stared blankly for a moment. Chiyo's parents had married for love. That might make them more sympathetic. She hoped so, anyway. On the other hand --'horrified'? What could be so bad about Chiyo's father? "Then what did you want to tell me?"

"They want to meet you."

"Is that bad?"

Chiyo shook her head. "But it does make me nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, my parents are a little unusual." She cleared her throat. "Okay, my father's a lot unusual. My mother's pretty normal. Except perhaps for her height."

Sakaki nodded. Chiyo's shortness had to come from somewhere, after all. Then a realization hit. "Wait . . . they want to meet me?"

"Yes."

"They know about me? Us?"

Chiyo nodded. "They gave me a lot of freedom when I was growing up. I got to do a lot of things alone, and I had to figure a lot of things out for myself. And this was good. It was how I learned." Distractedly, she reached up to pet Maya, who perched between them on the back of the couch. "In exchange for all that liberty, I had to tell them absolutely everything. Sometimes they'd offer advice, if they thought I was heading into trouble. But mostly they just listened, told me I was doing well, and asked me to continue telling them everything. So they started hearing about you on the first day of high school." Blushing, she looked down. "They know I've spent the last two weeks here, too."

Sakaki's mouth went dry.

Chiyo stood. "Anyway, did you have any plans for the rest of today?"

Sakaki shook her head.

"Then please dress up. Maybe a little bit formal." Chiyo took a deep breath. "We'll go someplace nice for lunch, and after that, we'll go meet them."

Sakaki stood and headed for her closet. She felt Chiyo's fingers brush the small of her back, so she stopped and turned around.

Chiyo rested her hands on Sakaki's hips and pressed close. "One more thing." She reached up, and Sakaki crouched for a kiss. Then Chiyo whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll like you."

-----

Sakaki's heart pounded as she stared at the doors of the Mihama home. She took a deep breath and tried to appear calm, collected, and above all, respectable. Feeling Chiyo's fingers close around hers, she looked down. Chiyo smiled, looking rather nervous herself, then she let go of Sakaki's hand and opened the door.

Sakaki followed her into the entryway. Her eyes widened at the sight of a woman no less tall than herself, wearing the most formal of kimonos and with her hair done in a traditional married woman's style. Her narrow eyes seemed cold.

Chiyo spoke formally, "Mother, this is Sakaki-san."

Sakaki bowed deeply, trying not to shake. "How do you do? I'm Sakaki. I am pleased to meet you."

Chiyo's mother bowed her head slightly. "How do you do? Please come inside."

Sakaki and Chiyo removed their shoes and stepped up out of the entryway. Now standing on the same level, Sakaki realized that Chiyo's mother was actually a couple of centimeters taller than her. How had Chiyo ended up so tiny?

A male voice called loudly, "Welcome, my prospective daughter-in-law."

Sakaki looked up to the top of the stairs and saw . . . the orange cat!

"A!"

On two legs, he walked down the stairs. Sakaki was paralyzed. Unable even to close her mouth, all she could do was stare. The cat stopped in front of her. He was a bit larger than in her dreams, but the tips of his long ears didn't go past her shoulders. He waved and said, in English, "Hello."

Sakaki recovered enough to bow and repeat her introduction. She felt dizzy. How was this possible? When she looked up again, she noticed that Chiyo's mother stood with one hand clamped over her mouth and the other over her stomach, shaking.

The cat looked at his wife, then back at Sakaki. Then he put his paws on the sides of his head and pushed up. The mask popped off to reveal a round, bald, and very human face. "Just kidding."

Sakaki wasn't sure whether she felt relieved or even more shocked.

Chiyo's mother lowered her hands and giggled openly. Chiyo slipped her arm around Sakaki's waist and squeezed. "I told you they'd like you."


	6. Epilogue: Bonus Treat, Short and Sweet

Azumanga Daioh Plus Six

By Anj

Bonus Treat, Short and Sweet

Tomo dropped by Yomi's apartment, unannounced.

Yomi opened the door, studied her for a moment, then sighed. "So, you're here." She stepped back to allow Tomo inside. "You stayed away for nearly two weeks."

"Did you miss me?"

"Do you really want an answer?"

Tomo looked around. Kaorin didn't seem to be present. "Are you alone tonight?"

"You're standing right beside me."

"Ha ha, very funny. Is she here?"

Just then, Kaorin burst through the door, without so much as a knock, her face flushed a bright pink. She held up a plastic grocery bag. "Yomi! I bought some more frosting. Double fudge this time! And I have whipped cream, and fresh raspberries to put on top!"

Yomi grinned, her cheeks reddening.

"Whoa! What kind of cake are you baking?" Tomo leaned forward.

Kaorin turned to face Tomo, froze for an instant, then screamed.

Yomi adjusted her glasses. "Cake?"


End file.
